The awesome Harvest God
by AmazonPro
Summary: According to legend, there once was a very handsome Harvest God. He would sit at the highest peak of the village and watch over all of the villagers and make sure they were safe. He was the reason children ate a meal everyday. As long as he was on the mountain top watching over us the crops would grow with high quality, which haven't happened in a long time. (PruCan boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

According to legend, there once was a very handsome Harvest God. He would sit at the highest peak of the village and watch over all of the villagers and make sure they were safe. He was the reason children ate a meal everyday. As long as he was on the mountain top watching over us the crops would grow with high quality, which haven't happened in a long time.

It has been about a hundred years since the Harvest God has stopped watching over the village. It wasn't his fault though. All of the villagers didn't have the time to thank him. They didn't have the time to even notice his existence, so he turned to stone. If you were to climb to the mountain top, you would see a stone statue of a God. It was the villagers fault.

The crops wont grow, the water level is slowly decreasing, and food doesn't come around often. Now the villagers notice the absence of the most mighty of men. Only now that their needs are not being met are the villagers trying to do something. That is how I ended up standing in front of the harvest God in his stone state.

As I've heard, I would be sacrificed to the Harvest God. The Harvest God isn't completely stone, he is in another place. A place called Hetalia where all the God's and Goddesses live. The tradition is that a maiden would be sacrificed but we couldn't provide one. All the women in our village either, have children, are married, or in horrible health. So I was the back up. People say that my body structure is one of a girls anyways.

I could easily be mistaken as a girl as well. I don't really think I look like a women though. Blond hair with an awkward curl that stick out in front of my face, blue-y purplish eyes. I'm not that tall but I am not short, average size. I don't speak much and when I do, I speak in a soft voice. Maybe that was what got me mistaken as a girl.

The head person of the village had me kneel in font of the statue in respect.

"Tch make me be respectful. I am the only one that is respectful to the Harvest God!," I thought angrily. They were hypocrites.

"Oh mighty Harvest God! Please accept our sacrifice!" I lifted my head to look directly at the stone Harvest God right in front of me. He could either accept the sacrifice, which I doubt, and summon me to 'Hetalia' with him and the rest of the God's. or he could deny the sacrifice and demolish me on the spot. I was going to die...

"Our sacrifice shows that we are truly sorry for our past behaviors! We need the almighty Harvest God to watch over us once again! Please accept Matthew Williams as our sacrifice,"

The harvest God's eyes began to glow brightly. I closed my eyes expecting to be denied as a sacrifice but instead I began to glow.

"Mattie!" Oh maple! It was my brother. He wasn't supposed to know about the sacrifice ceremony. Otherwise he wouldn't let me go.

Before my brother, Alfred, got to me I was gone. No way of coming back. I was summoned to Hetalia.

* * *

Alfred and I sat at a table in our small shack like house. We both shared a plate of stale bread and loose corn. It was the first time that week he had actually eaten something.

"Dude isn't this awesome! We actually have a loaf of bread and corn! Sick!" Alfred always looked at the bright side of situations. He was grateful for the horrid food that was in front of us instead of complaining that we could have had more if the Harvest God would show up. I liked his attitude.

"Y-Yeah I guess...," I chewed on a hardish piece of bread as my brother inhaled the rest of the food. He had always had a big appetite. I was surprised he lasted so long without food. It made me sad or even angry to see how skinny we both have gotten. Lack of food does that to people.

"W-When do you think the village will realize that we need the Harvest God again...,"

"I heard that they are totally sacrificing someone to the Harvest God. 'Bout time ya know?" I nodded. Good gosh they had finally realized what we need.

"Who are they sacrificing? All the women can't...," Alfred shrugged.

"I guess they have to send a dude...," He shoveled the last bit of corn into his mouth as I wiped my hands on my pants. What a good dinner...

A few days after, I heard a knock on the door. Who could it have been? Alfred was out so maybe it was him. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"H-Hello?"

"Matthew Williams?" An old man with a deep voice said. I nodded.

"You have to come with us," before I knew it I was being dragged out of my house and to a official looking building. I was handed over to two ladies and one man.

"Don't worry sweetie! We're just going to fancy you up!" I tilted my head to the side as if saying "huh? Why? For what?".

"You need to look nice for the Harvest God!" The three people lead me into a room.

"W-Wait what?! I'm the sacrifice?" The man nodded.

"Yes I'm afraid so. But it's going to be alright, we'll have you looking so nice that the God has to accept you!" That wasn't fair. I never agreed to it. But for my village, I didn't complain as the three stripped me of my clothes , bathed me, and put me in some fancy clothing. I felt like a doll a five year old would dress up.

The three stylists brought me over to a mirror and had me look into it. I looked like a completely different person. Everything about me was different... They even managed to make me look less tired. I had to admit, I was stunning.

"Now don't you look so dashing!" Chirped one of the ladies.

"Y-Yes.. Thank you very much," I was only thanking them to be polite. I would've much rather still be sleeping on the couch at home. But life was life and this was mine. In just a few hours I would be sacrificed to a God. My whole village was counting on me.

The three preppy characters left the room, leaving me alone. All I could do was stand in front of the mirror and look at myself. I just then realized something. Alfred! What would happen to Alfred? I was all he had. I was his only brother, his only family. There are not a lot of boys in the village that are his age so I was also his only company. Why did I have to be sacrificed. And why was it when Alfred was out?

* * *

I woke up in a strangely comfortable bed that obviously did not belong to me. Sitting up, I reached over to the side table and grabbed my glasses, putting them on my face.

"Oh sweetie you're up! That's wonderful," I looked over and saw a lady with long brown hair smiling at me. Looking at her name tag I saw her name was Ms. Elizaveta.

"M-Ms. Elizaveta... Where exactly am I?" Her grin widened just a bit as she helped me out of bed.

"You're in Hetalia. And the Harvest God is waiting for you," I blinked. The Harvest God actually accepted me? I was thrilled, relieved, and frightened all at the same time.

"Stay here and I'll inform him that you're awake," Elizaveta walked out of the room, her echoing heels becoming more distant. I waited for ten minutes in the room but no one came. I was never the patient type so I found the door and walked out of the building. When I walked outside I gaped in amazement.

This definitely was not earth. All the grass was a bright lush green. The bushes were covered with dots of ripe berries. The sky was a brilliant blue. And the wildlife was like no other place. Already I loved Hetalia. Just the look to it brought a smile to my face.

I walked to a garden of vegetables and saw a statue. One that looked like the Harvest God. That must be another statue of him. I walked over to the statue and studied his features. He was pretty tall and had obvious muscles. He wasn't too bad looking.

"Liking what you're seeing?" I almost screamed out of shock when I heard a voice coming from right behind me. Slowly I turned around and saw a sight I had only dreamed of ever seeing... The Harvest God in the flesh.

"M-Maple...," I muttered, my heart about to pop out of my chest. He had really gotten me.

"Hahahah sorry! I forget that not everyone can take the awesomness that is me! I'm The Harvest God! Real name Gilbert. Call me whatever you want!" I nodded slowly and noticed a small Chick on his head. What was with that.

"Oh yeah this is Gilbird!" He carefuly grabbed the ball of fluff and shoved it right in front of my face, making me take a step back.

"So you're Matthew Williams?" I nodded again. I wasn't in the mood to speak.

"Cool stuff. I'll call you... Mattie... Or shorty.. Oooh! Or Birdie! What one you like best?!" I stayed silent and shrugged.

"Okay... I'll call you all three. Hey I know my awesomeness is intimidating but you don't have to be afraid. I don't bite... Hard! No just joking. But seriously talk to me! You are my man bride now after all!" I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again. Man bride? Oh yeah that's right... Usually a maiden is sacrificed so they become the God's bride but since I'm a male... Oh maple and everything Canadian that was confusing.

"Oh come on it was a joke! You're my Husband! I wont make you wear a dress for the ceremony," Ceremony? There was going to be a ceremony too? Oh gosh. Gilbert put on a stern look.

"Hey you! Look at me and talk! You can't just ignore me!" I shook my head which seemed to anger him.

"What!? Don't you like me?! Everyone likes me! I'm so awesome how aren't you digging my awesomeness! Seriously you're scaring me.. How can you go so long without speaking?" I shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal.

"Speak to meee!" Gilbert by then had grabbed me by the shoulder and started shaking me back and forth in a rapid motion. I swear I could feel my brain jiggling inside my head.

"Gilbert Mi amigo! You don't want to hurt him!" I heard a cheery voice, with a Spanish accent, call behind me.

"But Antonio he wont say a freakin word! I swear I've been talking to him for five minutes and he hasn't said anything other then maple!" The new guy laughed.

"Hahaha Gilbert you're so impatient! Maybe he doesn't want to speak. He could feel uncomfortable! Wait for him to warm up to you!" Gilbert groaned.

"But I want to talk with Mattie. Get to know him...,"

"Ah si mi amigo you will get the chance to. You're both staying in the same room because My palace rooms are being used for other stuff so hehe~" Antonio said.

"Oh good idea! He'd have to talk with me if we are stuck in a room together! Good thinking!" Antonio rolled his eyes and smiled, turning to me.

"Hola... Matthew is it? My name is Antonio and I'm the God of water. Nice to meet you!" Another God? He seemed more down to earth and normal.

"I like to use my special water powers to water my tomatoes properly everyday~ oh I loooove my Tomatoes!" Antonio almost sang.

"They wouldn't be growing if it wasn't for me!" Gilbert teased which didn't seem to effect the spaniard.

"Si gracias mi amigo for your help! Oh I need to go now and water! Adios Gilbert, Matthew!" He then skipped off into the tall and beautiful building off in the distance.

Gilbert turned to me and did something that seemed like he studied my features. He began to look a little worried.

"You're really skinny...," Gilbert lifted up on of my boney arms and examined it.

"Didn't you eat?" I shook my head. How could I?! You weren't there! I sighed, wishing to be able to say that.

"Not to worry! The awesomeness will bring you inside for dinner!" Still holding onto my arm, Gilbert started to walk to the Palace Antonio did just minutes ago, dragging me behind

* * *

As we walked into the palace I was amazed. All of the stuff in one room was more expensive then my whole village. Everything looked expensive and just plain beautiful. I was awestruck.

"You think this is awesome, you should see my palace! It's awesomer then this!" Gilbert kept on dragging me forwards, down the hallways and into a huge dinning hall. He sat me down at the head of the table and sat on the other edge as plates and plates of food came in. I swear I was drooling. The food looked so delectable and plentiful. As soon as I got my plate I started to politely eat with manners, using utensils properly.

I suddenly started to think of Alfred and the fact that while I was sitting there eating a meal of the Gods, he was probably at home with a empty stomach and heart. It was terrible that I was eating while my village had nothing. But i couldn't help myself. Food was right there for me. Any sane person would eat it right away.

"Don't worry the awesome me will make sure you'll get fed properly," I looked up and gave Gilbert a thankful look. Then I realized something that I was so stupid to miss. He had white hair and red eyes. I've never seen some one have such features other then really old people or sickly adults. Why did he? He must've been albino.

I didn't notice that I started to stare until Gilbert smirked at me.

"So you are liking what you're seeing? Haha everyone does!" I blinked and shook my head.

"I-I'm sorry... But you look.. Interesting.. I didn't mean to be rude...," I mumbled but somehow the albino heard what I said.

"Birdie oh my god you just talked! You're voice is so soft! Like a girls! Hah hah. It's cute," I looked down at my lap and blushed. So it was my voice that got me mistaken as a girl.

"Aww don't go back to hibernation mode! I still want to talk," I stayed silent and Gilbert sighed, handing a servant mine and his plate.

"I'll get that voice out of you. One way or another. But for now you can do whatever.. Go outside.. But don't go near to corn crops," I stood up and walked outside after being dismissed and did exactly what I was told not to do, I walked to the corn crops.

I stood in front of the corn plants and wondered why Gilbert didn't want me near them. They looked fine. Maybe he didn't want me screwing them up. He was a God so he could just fix it anyways...

I stepped onto the path and walked in between two rows of corn stalks.  
I must've been seeing things because I swear they were moving. I kept walked then felt something grab my ankle. I looked down and saw a part of the corn plant had curled itself around my ankle tightly.

"H-Hey you... Get off...," I reached down and started tugging on the plant, trying to get it off but the more I tried the tighter it got on my ankle. After Five or so minutes of trying to free myself I gave up and decided to call for help.

"Some-" just as I began to yell, a part of the corn stalk wrapped inself around my head, over my mouth so I couldn't speak.

"Mmmf!" Although I kept trying, it was no use. I couldn't free myself from the corn. Every minute a new stalk of corn came and wrapped itself around me. Right then I hand corn stalks wrapped around both my arms and hands , both legs, my middle, my mouth ears and eyes. And on was even around my neck, slowly but surely suffocating me.

I began to panic. Thinking that I was going to die. I felt tears run from the corners of my closed eyes. I couldn't breath anymore so I wouldn't survive much longer.

I was slowly being hung and just as I thought I was going to black out did the corn stalks leave my body. I fell to the ground and gasped for air that I dearly needed.

"Birdie are you okay!" Gilbert ran up to me. I assumed he moved the corn away from me. I nodded weakly and I didn't feel the ground under me anymore. Gilbert carried me back to the doctors and laid me on the same bed I woke up in this morning.

"You're gonna be okay, I got to you in time. Let Elizaveta take a look a your neck and lungs," i nodded as Elizaveta walked into the room and shook her head worriedly. She directed Gilbert to leave the room. The brunnette then walked over to me and checked out my lungs and neck.

"You went near to corn stalcks huh? Sweetie didn't Gilbert tell you not to? He may not be the sharpest God but he knows what is danger. Listen to him okay?" I nodded.

"Do you want to stay here for the night or go to your room?" I pointed to the bed, not wanting to move from the room. I was too weak from lack of air to move at all.

"Alright sweetie have a good sleep then. It's pretty late anyways so rest," Elizaveta softly pat my head and walked from the room, turing the lights off. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

_I walked through the front doorway with a wide smile._

_"A-Alfred I'm back! It turns out the Harvest God didn't need a sacrifice! I'm here to stay...," my face fell as I walked into the house and saw streamers and other party thing everywhere._

_"W-What's going on?" I walked into the living room and read a sign that hung from the wall._

_"Good riddance Matthew. W-What?! Alfred what? Why?" I began to tear up as I saw the party was for my leaving. I was gone so everyone was celebrating. I walked over to Alfred and grabbed his shoulder. He just simply shrugged_ _it off._

_"A-Alfred?" I tried to get my brothers attention but it was not use. I was invisible to him like I was to everybody else. I walked into my old bedroom and sat on the bed, crying my heart out while listen to the happy cheers of my good riddance party._

_"H-How could you... I agreed to be sacrificed for you Alfred.. But all you do to thank me is forget about your only brother! I hate you so much!" I rocked back and fourth as tears spilled from my red puffy eyes._

* * *

"Matthew... Matthew... Matthew sweetie it's just a dream. Come on wake up you're okay," Elizaveta shook my shoulder until I woke up from my horrible dream. Oh it was just a dream! I was still in Hetalia. My brother still remembers me. And I'm not alone.

"Matthew are you okay? It was just a dream. It's alright," Elizaveta soothingly patted my head in a motherly way. I nodded, telling her that I was fine but she continues to pat my head.

"This hasn't been the best first day huh? Hetalia isn't as bed as you think though. it's nature and wildlife is beautiful and so are the people. Just some things are bad and sadly those corn stalk you had trouble with was one of them. Will you give Hetalia a change before judging it badly?" I nodded again. Other then the horrible corn incident Hetalia had been an alright experience. It was beautiful there.

"That's good!" Elizaveta stood from the bed, "I have to go. You can leave anytime and go down to the eating hall for breakfast. don't go near the corn," She winks teasingly then walked out of the room. I stand from the bed and did as Elizaveta told me, I walked downstairs and to the eating hall. It took my a while. That palace was like a maze.

I walked into the eating area and saw Gilbert and Antonio chowing down, arguing ober something.

"Hey Birdie!" Gilbert seemed to notice my presence,"Come eat! I don't know why but my awesome O meter tells me you'll love this breakfast! Pancakes and maple syrup!" As soon as I heard pancakes I zipped over to the table and say down.

"Fusososo somebody's hungry!" Antonio mused

"kesesese he seems to really like pancakes!" I looked up with a fork of pancake still in my moth and cocked my head to the side. Both males started to laugh their retarded laughs.

"kesesese!"

"fusosososo~" I sat there silently munching on my pancakes waiting for them to become civil again. I really don't know what was so funny. But the fact that I heard two people laughing merrily made me feel warm on the inside. Being around happy people was good for a change. But I still didn't like Gilbert so much... He still was the reason I was around sad people all the time...

Just as I began to sink down into my seat with a full and happy stomach, a man ran inside the eating halls in a rush.

"Harvest God, Water God we need you two in the plaza right now!" The man didn't look too happy. Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other innocently and both stood up.

"Come on birdie you're coming too," Gilbert walked past my chair and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the chair and out of the hall. Why did I have to go? I didn't do anything... Well I was going to be Gilbert's husband soon so would I have to take punishment for his stupidness as well? Well there is the small chance that they were called for something good that they didn't do.

Gilbert dragged me into the plaza and I stood up, dusting myself off. I looked up at what everyone else was looking too and my mouth dropped open. What was that think in front of me? How was Gilbert and Antonio associated with it... Did they make it? All I known it that it looked horrid.

_/Although I wished to be elsewhere I suppose I should be grateful for the fact I will be getting proper food and health care. That I am in a much more safe place then my brother. My brother is the reason I'm doing this, being the sacrifice. Someday soon I want to be able to see my brother with a big meal and a full stomach. Only Gilbert can help me with that./_

**A/N**: my first PruCan fanfiction. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Critiques are also welcomed^_^ longest chapter I've ever written! thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over to Gilbert and saw him quietly high fiving Antonio, both of them smirking in victory.

"Do you boys know what exactly this is?" The man who brought us there didn't look at all amused at what we were looking at. In front of us was a blob of what seemed to be water and crops. The blob was shaped as a 'monster' and was meant to be scary. Quite frankly I found it cute. The way it jigged back and forth without any balance was amusing.

"It looks like a sythren," Gilbert said, trying not to blow his cover. A sythren? What was that? I assumed that it was exactly what I was seeing then. A mix of crops and water.

"Yes, but do you know how it got here?" Gilbert and Antonio both shook their heads "It seems that I wont get the truth from the two of you... both of you clean up this mess," The man turned on his heels and left, trusting the two Gods to do what they were told.

"That wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be...," Antonio lifted his hand and got the percent of water out of the sythren and vaporized it into the air.

"Yeah he's just an old grouch," Gilbert waved his hand over to an empty patch of soil and the crops of the sythren replanted themselves in it. I had to admit, it was pretty amazing. Not everyday did I see people do something of that nature. It was interesting.

"Okay Birdie sorry for that. Prank gone wrong...," both Gods turned to me with sheepish grins. I shrugged, not really caring about a silly prank.

"Gilbert isn't Francis supposed to be visiting today?" The spaniard asked Gilbert.

"Oh yeah he said he would get here around noon... So he should be here in a few minutes. Mattie you're going to meet the third of the trio. Awesome huh?" I did nothing but just hope that this Francis character wasn't as bad as I though he was going to be.

"Honhonhon mes amis! I'm here," I turned around after hearing the male voice with a thick french accent.

"Francis!" Both Gibert and Antonio said in unison, running over to the Frenchman. "We haven't seen you in a while,"

"Oui but duty calls~," I took this as a chance to escape from Gilbert for just a little while so I quietly turned around and tip toed away. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back.

"No. Bad Birdie. You have to meet Francis first," I sighed then turned and waved to Francis, looking back at Gilbert as if saying 'can I go now?'.

"Mattie you're so impatient. You are not going anywhere anyways," I crossed my arms. Gilbert was getting annoying.

"Mon petit ami. Votre nom est Matthew?"I nodded. Completely understanding what Francis had asked me. I'm from Canada so I knew both French and English.

"Honhonhon~ you speak Français now?" I nodded again, looking at the Frenchman directly. Francis looked at Gilbert questionably.

"Lil Bridie doesn't like talking. I'll change that soon though," Francis nodded.

"Oh. Mon ami êtes-vous timide?" I shook my head. It wasn't that I was shy, I just liked to refrain from speaking and stand on the outline. I didn't like a lot of attention but I wasn't shy.

"Then why wont you speak? We want to hear your voice," Francis and everyone else looked directly at me. I began to shift from side to side. Too much attention. Too many eyes on me.

"I-I... Don't want to talk," I mumbled just loud enough for the trio to hear me.

"Shorty you're so quiet," Gilbert commented. I looked down at my shoes. I then noticed that I was in different clothing then I was yesterday. I was wearing a red tight fitting dress shirt and black pants. My shoes were the same though.

"Francis, Antonio Mattie and I need to go. See you later," Gilbert grabbed my wrist and began to drag me towards the destination. It was becoming a regular thing, the Albino dragging me by the wrist to places. It didn't feel to well on my arm, though.

"G-Gilbert...," I said in a hushed voice, not really wanting to speak. I felt that I had to.

"What's up Bridie?" Gilbert kept on dragging me forwards in a very uncomfortable manner. I gulped then opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. How could I put it..

"M-My wrist...," That was the only thing I managed to say. Gilbert looked back at me questionably but then got what I was getting at and released me from his grip.

"Oh yeah sorry. Forgot you're so frail," That earned him a glare from me "woah lil Mattie has a death glare! Sorry," I gave him a smug smile then noticed our were in the middle of a forest. The air was cool and refreshing which was a good change from the extreme heat of the sun that day. All around us were trees and wildlife.

"Look pretty? Yeah I love this forest. It's special. Hey I want to show you something!" Gilbert began to sprint down a path and I decided to follow him. What's the worse thing that could happen?

Gilbert came to a complete stop and held his arm out so I hit it when I couldn't stop.

"Be careful it's a Cliff," I nodded and silently thanked him for practically saving my life. If it wasn't for his arm I would have fallen off. Gilbert sat at the edge and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and looked down.

"This Cliff is really cool. It's unique. Wanna know why?" I nodded. How could a simple cliff be special? Gilbert stood up and motioned for me to stay sitting. He looked out into the cliff and took a few steps back. What was he doing? Gilbert took a few more steps back then stopped and began to run at the cliff at full speed, jumping off the edge. I looked down as he fell with a look of complete horror.

"G-Gilbert!?" I manage to find my voice for a second, still watching him fall. As he continued to fall his body looked like a mere speck of dust until I saw a glow of white. Gilbert was gone. I sat there completely still. Gilbert...

"Boo!" I felt a pair of hand quickly grab my shoulders. I let out a high pitched scream and jumped up, off the cliff. I managed to grab a root of a tree

"G-Gilbert.. Help me please...," I dangled in the air, holding onto the root for dear life. Gilbert grabbed one of my hands and I let go of the root, waiting for him to bring me up to safety. That never happened. I looked up at Gilbert my eyes having a begging look in them.

"You're fine," Gilbert said then let go of my hand, letting me fall down into the deep abyss. All I could do as I fell was look up at Gilbert and at the cliff I wish I was still on. It had only been two days and I was going to die. I fell for a few seconds but then I began to see white dots. I heard little bells chiming all around me as the glowing dots caught me. As soon as I was completely covered in glowing white dots I vanished from the air and ended up behind Gilbert. Not a single scratch or bruise.

"Have fun Birdie?" Gilbert turned to me smiling widely. I fell to my knees out of complete and utter shock.

"W-What...," I began but couldn't finish. The words were swiped from me.

"They're fairies. Awesome huh? Whenever someone falls off that cliff the fairies catch them. It's fun to just jump off of and completely safe. Other then at night," The Albino in front of me continued to smile as I stood back up, still in shock.

"I-I think.. I just had a heart attack...," I breathed. That was one experience. Gilbert smirked at me.

"Look who found his voice~," He teased. I sent him another glare, not saying another word "oh come on!" I smirked in victory. Just then I had an idea. I walked over to Gilbert again, acting innocent. I then thrusted my arms out and pushed Gilbert off the cliff in revenge. At first I heard nothing as he fell.

"Kesesese you're so sneaky! That's it! this means war! when I get up there you're so dead!" I waited a few seconds then Gilbert became visible in front of me. We both fought each other and ended up falling of the edge numerous of times, once even falling off together. I had to admit, it was pretty fun. The two of us stayed at that destination until we saw the sun setting.

"Birdie come look at this!" Gilbert sat at the edge and I did as well "the sun is so beautiful when it sets in Hetalia. See look," He pointed to the sun which was setting an array of colours in the sky. It was in fact the most beautiful sun set I had ever witnessed.

"B-Beautiful...," I said. Five minutes after the sun completely disappeared and a full moon replaced it. The sky was also dotted with bright stars. There were more stars in the sky then I have ever seen before. Hetalia was truly amazing.

"Hey Birdie...," Gilbert got my attention and I looked at him to show I was listening.

"I know that you don't really want to be here and you'd rather be home with your family. I know all you need me for is to help your village but would you consider us friends...?" The albino looked at me hopefully. I thought for a few seconds then shrugged.

"I-I guess... We do have to get married anyways so the least we could be is friends...," Gilbert smiled.

"Good. Okay now I need to show you something awesome," Gilbert stood up quickly "C'mon hurry up!" I stood up as well and followed Gilbert back into the forest. We walked into a field of grass.

"Put out your arms," Gilbert said quietly and we both outstretched our arms. Almost instantly the same glowing little dots grouped underneath my arms. I looked at Gilbert and saw him smiling. I began to feel nothing under my feet and I looked down, seeing that fairies have lifted me several meters into sky. Gilbert and I both were floating in the air facing each other. We were as high as the tops of the trees.

"Cool huh? This is why I fucking love these fairies kesese," I smiled then watched as gilbert took control over high flight and began to swim in the air.

"You can even control them. You just have to keep in the field though," at first I was hesitant but then I began moving in the air on my own, doing back flips and summersaults.

"Whoo there ya go Mattie!" Gilbert cheered me on. I moved my legs a bit and floated higher in the air. I could see quite a view from up there. Gilbert followed me up and I pointed to a very large looking building that was over in another kingdom. It was painted as a... Prussian flag?

"Oh that's my awesome palace!" I nodded.

"A-Are you from a Prussian decent?" I asked quietly. I've never met anyone who was from a Prussian family.

"Yup! Only the awesomeness of anyone are Prussian!" I nodded and yawned a bit.

"You tired Birdie? It is late we should get going," Gilbert and I descended to the ground. The fairies left us and went back into the long grass or lush bushes. Gilbert took the lead and I followed him out of the dark forest and into Antonio's palace, where we would be staying until further notice.

"C'mon Mattie we're sharing a room!" I blinked, having forgotten about that specific detail.

"Don't worry, we wont be sleeping in the same bed... Unless you want!" I shook my head rapidly. That was the las thing I wanted "I was joking,"

We both walked into a huge room and I about fainted there. The walls were painted as an outside scenery, lush plants and beautiful wildlife. The furniture seemed very earthy and expensive. I looked over at the bed and, even though I've never seen it before, I instantly knew the sheets were pure silk. The room was lovely obviously made for Gilbert.

"You want to bed or couch?" Gilbert asked me, bringing me out of my trance. I shrugged then Gilbert plopped down on the couch.

"Eh you need your beauty sleep, the bed is comfier," I crossed my arms. He was hinting something?

"A-Are you calling me unattractive?" Gilbert's eyes widened and shook his head.

"No I was just... Ugh Mattie I was joking," I huffed and rolled my eyes, sitting down on the very comfortable bed.

"No seriously I was,"

"Y-Yeah yeah whatever...," For some reason my plan of refraining from talking wasn't working. Every time Gilbert said something I had the urge to say something back. I've never been like that. Something about Gilbert made me want to talk back to him even if it is not respectful all the time. Gilbert didn't seem to mind.

"Lights out Birdie," Gilbert turned off the lights. I took off my shoes and my shirt, putting on a loose sweater I found on the bed. I laid down under the silken sheets and just as soon as I was about to fall asleep I heard Gilbert say something.

"See you in your dreams birdie," even though I couldn't see him I could tell he was smirking. I was completely unamused.

"Shut up Gilbert. I wouldn't dream of you,"

"Pffft riiiiiight," Gilbert didn't seem to believe me.

"Good night," I said finally. The conversation was done and as soon as I closed my sleepy eyes, I feel fast asleep. I didn't dream of Gilbert.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Gilbert snoring. A sun beam shone through the window as my stomach growled, indicating it needed food. I pulled the silky sheets off my body and I rose from the bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Reaching over to the side table, I grabbed my glasses put them on then walked silently out of the room.

The hallways were pretty quiet as I walked through them in a attempt to find the dinning hall. Hopefully I could have pancakes again. They were good. My attempts failed and I ended up getting lost. Every turn was a dead end. Oh maple... I thought for a moment then someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and eyes.

I began to freak out, punching and kicking hoping that I would be let free. I suddenly went limp as the person dragged me backwards, through the hallways and into the dinning hall. The abductor let go of me and I turned around to see who it was. It was Gilbert. I looked at him with an angry glare and I crossed my arms to make it clear I was pissed.

"Woah Birdie calm down! I was just trying to help. You looked lost," My jaw dropped. That wasn't helping that was kidnaping! Gilbert shrugged.

"Lets get something to eat...," The Prussian walked over to the table and took a seat, I followed silently sitting the farthest away from him I could.

"Mattie it was funny! C'mon stop being such a grouch," One thing Gilbert should have known was that I am not a morning person. Mess with me in the morning and I would likely be upset for a while.

The food came in and was set at the table. Over easy, scrambled,and poached eggs. Bacon and back bacon. Breakfast sausages and my favourite, pancakes with maple syrup. I reached out for the pancake tray and took it all, planning to eat the whole thing.

"You wanna share?" I shook my head and poured a pool of maple syrup over my plate of pancakes. I started to eat the delectable morning treat and finished five minutes later, wiping my mouth and hands.

"You ate pretty fast," Gilbert commented and I nodded once again. I sat back in my seat and looked at Gilbert eat. He looked up from his plate of food and at me.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, putting down his fork and wiped his mouth.

"I-It's about why I am here... W-When will you exactly look after my village again...," Gilbert paused for a minute, looking confused.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" I blinked "I can't just go back to watching over the village. My power right now is only strong enough to work in Hetalia. That is why you were sacrificed... You're meant to help me regain my lost power so I can,"

"R-Really? The head of my village said that you just wouldn't do it so I had to be sacrificed to show we need help and to convince you to...," slowly but surely I began to realize what was going on. The elders if the village had lied to me. They straight out lied to me. And they probably did it to make sure I would be the sacrifice. I felt betrayed. I looked down at my lap as I heard Gilbert's chair squeak as it slid across the floor wen he stood up.

"Hey birdie it's okay. At least you're in a better place now... Where you can eat properly and act freely, to an extant," Gilbert knelt by my chair and put an reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Y-You're right," Gilbert smiled and stood up.

"Okay. Oh Mattie we're going to the beach with Antonio and Francis today. Theres a suit for you in your dresser," Gilbert smiled at me then walked out of the room to probably change into his swimming shorts.

I sat in my seat for five minutes then stood up, Gilbert should be out of the room by then. I walked down the hallways and knocked on our door. There was no answer so I walked in. As I thought, Gilbert was not there. I walked over to the dresser and as Gilbert said, there was a pair of swimming shorts in the drawer. I took off my sweater, pants and underpants then changed into the swimming trunks. I left my clothing for a servant to pick up, not knowing what else to do with them.

"Mattie you done changing?" I heard a knock at the door.

"Y-Yes I'm done,"

"Then C'mon out and lets go! We want as much time as we can at the beach! It's a special beach!" Was everything in Hetalia special? The cliff, the fairies, the beings living there,and the nature. All of it was magnificent. I walked out of the room and as soon as Gilbert had the chance he grabbed my arm and began sprinting out of the palace, making me sprint with him.

We ran and ran until our feet hit the sand. Gilbert let go of my arm and I did a faceplant on the sand, it didn't feel to good. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Thank you, I really wanted to face dive into the sand," I said sarcastically. Gilbert stuck out his tongue.

"You're welcome shorty," I rolled my eyes then looked forward and saw Francis, Antonio, and three other men I didn't know yet. One of them had sandy blond hair, he seemed familiar. The blond was sitting under an umbrella reading a novel. Another one had red with a tint of brown hair with a curl sticking out on the right side of his head, he was making a sand castle. The third man had brown hair with a hint of red and a curl sticking out on the left side, he looked like the second mans brother. He was arguing with the happy go lucky spaniard.

Gilbert walked up to the group and I awkwardly followed, staying silent as he made everyone notice his presence.

"Hey everyone the awesomeness has arrived! Oh so has Mattie!" I stood beside him and rolled my eyes.

"Hola Gilbert, Matthew!" Antonio greeted.

"Bonjour mes amis~" The Frenchman also greeted, but a little more creepier. I elbowed Gilbert and pointed to the three males I didn't know.

"Oh yeah. Hey Arthur, Lovino, Feliciano! Come here and meet Birdie!" All three males stopped what they were doing and walked over to where we were standing.

"Mattew this Is Felicano," The male with the curl on the right side of his head smiled brightly and waved.

"Ciao Matthew! I'm Feliciano the God of wind!" He shoved his palm in front of my face and I was greeted with a cool breeze.

"And now Matthew this is Arthur!" The sandy blond male held out his hand for me to shake, which I did hesitantly.

"Hello I'm Arthur Kirkland. The God of Fire,"

"And lastly, Mattie this is Lovino!" Said man crosses his arms and looked at me with an anger filled expression.

"Ciao Bastard I'm the god of fucking thunder," He seemed upset at something so I just stayed silent and nodded.

"And now that everyone knows each other... SWIMMING TIME!" Gilbert jumped into the water and everyone else other then myself followed. I stayed seated in the sand drawing little doodles.

I stayed on shore drawing until someones shadow went over top of me. I looked up to see a dripping wet Gilbert.

"Hey Birdie why aren't you swimming?" I shrugged. Really, I didn't know. I usually loved swimming but I guess because there was a lot of people I didn't feel like it.

"You're going to have to warm up to these people,"

"I know... But I... I like Antonio and Francis.. I just need to get to know them better," Gilbert nodded as if he understood then sat beside me.

"Wanna make a sand castle of awesomeness?" He suggested.

"Y-Yeah sure," Gilbert smiled then took on the boss roll, which he was surprisingly good at.

"Okay Birdie! You go get some wet sand and I'll start the layout," nodding I went to go get the sand and came back. We both spent some time perfecting the castle. It even had door, windows, and sand people. It was very detailed and we were proud of it.

After a while of thinking, I decided to go swimming with the God's. we swam for a bit then played a game of volley ball in the water. I had to admit, playing with my new friends was fun.

After what felt like just minutes, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, and Arthurball said they had to leave. It was getting close to four Pm and they had their God-like duties to for fill. That left Gilbert and I alone once again.

"Hey Mattie you know how I said this beach is special?" Gilbert and I were walking out of the water, I nodded. "Lemme show you why!" The Albino started to sprint to the far side of the beach and I followed after him. I was curious about what was special.

"Okay stand right here...," Gilbert had me stand still on the spot as he got a bucket. He walked up to me and smirk. I then realize what he was about to do but it was to late, Gilbert poured the bucket of water on my head.

"Kesesese you fell for it kesesese!"Gilbert fell back laughing as I stood there with a shocked look on my drenched face. I turned and glared at Gilbert.

"Y-You ass!" Gilbert kept laughing for thirty or so seconds then stood up.

"Okay sorry but it was just so tempting. But there is actually something awesome about this place," Gilbert picked a fruit from the tree next to us and held it out for me, taking one for himself.

"Eat this. It will help you under water," I looked at him questionably as he took a bite of his fruit then threw it somewhere to decompose.

"Just do it," Slowly but surely I brought the fruit up to my mouth and took a bite. There was no flavor but I felt my mouth beginning to buzz. "It's normal," I nodded then got rid of my fruit.

"Water time!" Gilbert cheered then ran into the water and fell face first.

I laughed a bit then followed, being sure not to fall.

"Okay now those fruits we just ate are epic. They let us do what we can't on our own! It lets us breathe underwater,"

* * *

**A/N**: I did chapter two today because I wont be able to at all next week -sad face-. All Reviews are accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert was the first one to swim under the water. I wouldn't admit it but I was skeptical about this fruit giving me the power to breathe underwater. After waiting a few minutes or so Gilbert didn't resurface for air.

I decided to believe what he said. Swimming down to where Gilbert was, was easy. Getting myself to take a breath was the challenge. I was running out of breath so I had no choice but to suck in.

Instead of being greeted by water as I expected, my lungs filled with air. So the fruit did work. I looked over to Gilbert and saw that he was smirking at me which I rolled my eyes to. The Albino man shrugged then motioned for me to follow him as he swam deeper into the water. Quickly, I followed behind until I saw we were heading into a glowing cave.

Gilbert noticed I wasn't following anymore and stopped, looking back at me. I looked at him, my face wearing a frightened expression. Gilbert thought for a moment then swam over to me and grabbed my wrist in a motion that meant "we'll go together," nodding, Gilbert took that as a sign that I was ready to enter the cave.

We both swam into the cave until our heads bobbed out of the water. It was an underwater cave... Above water? Really that made no sense but I shrugged it off. It was Hetalia after all. Gilbert swam over to where the sand was and got out of the water. I did the exact same.

"Alright now for what I wanted to show you...," Gilbert let go of my wrist and walked over to a disheveled part in the sand. "This is awesome," The Prussian mumbled before stepping onto the area of sand and stepped back. Out of the sand came a huge wooden chest that seemed to be glowing inside. Gilbert walked over to it and grabbed the lock, dialing the combination.

"Hm... There we go!," Gilbert said with a smile as he took off the lock and opened the chest. As soon as the chest was opened, it produced a bright light. I squinted a bit.

"Here look at what's inside," I walked over the the chest and kneeled in front of it. I saw gold coins, jewels, Gems, A ring, and other expensive looking treasures.

"I-It looks like what a pirate would be searching for...,"

"It was a pirates treasure chest until he planted it here. I found this chest a long time ago and I was waiting to be able to show it to someone," I nodded, eyeing the golden ring in the chest.

"You seem to be liking that ring Mattie," Looking at Gilbert, I smiled a bit.

"Yeah... It looks nice," We both stayed in silence for a bit. It was awkward...

"Hey Birdie. Do you wanna go now? It's almost dinner time," I nodded slowly and we both made our way to the water. Only I jumped in though.

"Gilbert?" I asked. He looked at me for a second.

"Do you know your way back?"

"Uhm yes...,"

"Could you go without me then? I'll be there in a minute or something. I have to put the chest away and stuff," I nodded slowly then dived under the water, swimming back to the beach. Gilbert soon joined me.

"Wasn't that awesome!" Gilbert cheered.

"Yes it was. Now about that dinner. I'm hungry," Gilbert chuckled then nodded.

"Yeah yeah lets go then," the two of us started our hike back to the palace for dinner.

* * *

After we ate dinner, Gilbert and I went up to our shared bedroom. We were both tired and needed a break. Gilbert leaned against a wall as I sat down on the silky bed. He was watching me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I was just thinking," Gilbert said calmly.

"About?" He was acting really strange.

"Nothing. Hey Bridie I'm going to go somewhere. Stay in this room I'll be right back," reluctantly, I nodded staying in place as Gilbert walked out of the room. I was curious as to what he was doing but that was his business, not mine. For a few hours I sat in place, waiting for Gilbert to return.

Gilbert was walking down a corridor by himself. Even though he had been in that palace for a while now he still got lost sometimes. This was one of them. It was mostly because he was thinking hard about something. This something being Me.

"I think he is such a great friend... But what if he's pretending just to help me get my powers back...," The albino was conflicted. If I was just pretending to be his friend then what would he do? Gilbert thought of me as great company. Since every other God in Hetalia are busy with their duties on earth, they barely have any time to hang out with him. It made Gilbert feel lonely. Then I came along and Gilbert finally had a partner to do activities with and entertain him.

If I didn't think we were actually friends then where would Gilbert be?

"Gilbert, are you alright? You look lost...," Elizaveta walked up to the Harvest God.

"I'm fine. And yeah I'm sort of lost...," Elizaveta smiled a bit walking extremely close to Gilbert.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Gilbert backed up against the wall as Elizaveta got closer and closer until she was practically touching noses with him.

"Elizaveta get-!" Said women put a finger to his lips to shush him. It worked well.

"Gil, darling, I will get little Matthew out of the way soon enough," Gilbert's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean?!" The albino tried to get away but Elizaveta pressed her body up to his, keeping him in place.

"Matthew is only playing you. He only wants what you can give to the village. You don't matter to him. Why try? You matter to me. Dump Matthew Gil, you know I'm right," Elizaveta gave Gilbert a peck on the cheek then backed away, walking from him. Gilbert was left pressing against the wall thinking about what she had said.

"_Matthew is only playing you. He only wants what you can give to the village. You don't matter to him._" the albino had already been thinking about if it was true. If Elizaveta thought it as well... Did it mean that it was?

Gilbert slid down the wall until he was seated on his bottom. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want any of it to be true. And what Elizaveta had said, did that mean she wanted him? All of that was going through poor Gilbert's head at once.

After he had found the will to stand again, Gilbert went strait back to his room he shared with me. I was still sitting on the bed when he walked in.

"Gilbert! Where the heck have you been! I've been waiting here for hours and it's wasn't the most fun wait," Gilbert only side glanced at me as he walked over to the couch where all his things were stacked. He picked up his items and began to walk out of the room.

"Gilbert?" I was confused. He wasn't speaking to me. He wasn't speaking at all and that had yet happend since I went to Hetalia. The albino left the room without a single word. Was he mad at me? What had I done.

"G-Gilbert...," I mumbled softly. Maybe I had done something to upset him. Just when I though we were friends...

I stood from the bed and walked out of the room quietly. I saw a short haired brunette wearing a huge smile as I walked down a hall and I ran up to him.

"Hola Matthew! Wait! Arn't you suppose to be going back to Gilbert palace with him?" I blinked in a confused manner.

"Why would you think that...," My soft voice had returned. Damn.. Gilbert had broken me.

"Because I saw Gilbert with his stuff walking down the hall a while ago and he said he was going back to his palace with you...,"

"No.. He came into our room grabbed his things and left without saying anything to me. He seemed upset at something and I have the feeling it's something I did...," I looked down then felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Mi amigo. I'll get Francis to talk to Gil. He should be over it by tomorrow okay?"

"O-Okay...,"

* * *

"What's wrong mon ami...," Gilbert was laying on his bed as Francis walked into his room, sounding quite worried. Gilbert was never like that.

"Go away Francis...," The Prussian mumbled.

"Non. You will tell me what's wrong or I'll figure out for myself. It would be easier if you'd just tell me," Francis sat on the edge of Gilbert's bed and looked at the body which was laying down.

"Butt out!" Gilbert sat up and glared at Francis "This is my business and only my business! I don't care if you're worried! Just don't be!" The Frenchman stayed silent for a few seconds then understood exactly what was going on.

"You think Matthew is just using you?" Gilbert nodded hesitantly.

"Y-Yeah...,"

"Why? Why do you think that?" Gilbert thought for a moment then responded.

"Even Elizaveta thinks so. What other reason would Matthew want to actually hang around me other then to help me to get my power back... To help his village," That made Francis chuckle.

"Mon Ami... You have no idea do you? Matthew wants to be your friend. You're the only one that doesn't believe it,"

"But what about Eliza-," Gilbert got cut off my Francis speaking again.

"From what you've explained... She just seems to be jealous of Mattie. It obvious she's head over heals for you," The albino rolled his red eyes.

"No shit Francis. Plus you're the fucking God of Romance and love. Shouldn't you have already known?" Francis winked and showed his teethe in an excellant smile.

"Honhonhon maybe I did~ I may know something else too~ now will you apologize to Matthew about the way you ignored him?"

"No... Not now at least. I'm going to give him a little break of me then see if he will forgive me later..,"

"Alright mon ami. But be sure to do it soon...," Francis stood from where he was seated then walked out of the room and back to his own palace. Gilbert stayed in his palace.

* * *

"It's okay Matthew! You can stay in my palace until whenever! You're always welcome," Antonio said cheerfully and I nodded gratefully.

"T-Thank you so much...," I said then turned and walked to the doctors. My head was hurting and so was something in my chest. I needed to be checked up on.

I sat on the doctor bed and Elizaveta did a check up on me. Checked my breathing, my ears, eyes, and other things. She set down her tools and stood in front of me.

"Matthew, dear, you're going to be fine but you must have at least one of these pills a day. Got it?" The brunette handed me a bottle of pills and smiled sweetly "you will be back to normal in no time!"

I nodded a thank you and got off the doctor bed, and back to my room in Antonio's palace. Once in my room, I set the bottle of pills on the nightstand and sat on the bed. I was going to wait a half hour or so to take them.

I sat for about five minutes then a bird flew in from the window and into my jar of pills, knocking it onto the floor and spilling everywhere. I took the bottle to see how many were saved but dropped it as soon as I saw the little bird that was pecking on the pills, fall to the ground motionless. It was dead.

"W-What!? Elizaveta? Those pills! Poor bird...," I picked up the lifeless bird in my hands and held it close. "Thank you though, if it wasn't for you I would have taken one of those pills and ended up like you now. Thanks...," Elizaveta had clearly given me poisoned pills. Was she trying to kill me? I thought she was a nice person. I guess not.

It may have sounded dumb or stupid to do, but the bird deserved it. He saved my life so I went outside and gave him a small funeral. I said my thanks and dug him a little hole for him to rest in, then covered him up with dirt. I left a small flower I found. Goodbye bird.

I walked away from the dead bird and to a shaded tree. I liked that tree because it was always cool there and had a nice breeze. It was soothing and relaxing to sit there. I sat and leaned against the tree trunk, closing my eyes. I then fell asleep.

As I slept, Elizaveta watched me. She muttered under her breath about the plan not working and having to make a new one. Somehow she was going to get me out of the way so she could have Gilbert. Elizaveta really liked him.

"That didn't work... Now what should we do...," Elizaveta turned to a cleaned up man with short brown hair and a cowlick. His name was Roderich.

"I don't know. We just need to get rid of him," Roderich was in on Elizaveta's plan. Not because he wanted Gilbert. Oh no it's the exact opposite. After getting rid of me, he would have almost no obstacles with completing his very own plan.

"We could just take care of him with our hands- or my frying pan. He is sleeping...," The female brunette held a rather large frying pan in her hands, still looking at the sleeping figure under the tree.

"No that's not a smart idea. Someone could easily see us. We have to make the perfect plan... Well we could send him back to his village...," Elizaveta shook her head.

"No. The villagers would just send him back,"

"Then I have no idea...,"

"How about this... Meet me at around nine PM in the doctors office and we can talk. It may not be safe here.. As you said," Roderich nodded, agreeing to the meet up schedule.

"Alright. See you then," Roderich walked past the female and to his own housing unit which was beside the music halls. Roderich was the best piano player in hetalia. He played for the God's. the two went their separate ways as I slept on.

It had been five days since Elizaveta gave me the bad pills and she hadn't yet come up with a plan. She met up with Roderich but the two couldn't decide. It was going nowhere.

The situation with Gilbert and I wasn't getting better either. Gilbert has yet to show his face at all in the five days. He never talked to me. I had to admit, I was feeling quite lonely.

I was sitting in the garden, near the beautiful flowers by myself like I had been for the past five days. I heard a twig snap underneath the weight of someone's foot and looked up to see Gilbert standing in front of me. All I did was look at him. He stood there awkwardly.

"H-Hey Mattie... What's up...," I could tell that Gilbert was nervous. He wasn't staying still, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I shrugged and then looked down at the flower in my hands.

"You're giving me the silent treatment? Birdie I'm sorry for ignoring you and being rude... I was just upset. Forgive me?" I didn't look up at him, only at the flower.

"I wasn't mad. I just thought I did something horrible and you hated me...," my voice became soft again.

"Nah it's not that. Elizaveta got to my head. I shouldn't have let her,"

"Elizaveta is a bad lady...," I looked at Gilbert who sat beside me.

"Uhhh why is that?" He asked, sounding like he didn't believe me.

"She gave me pills that would have killed me. If it wasn't for that bird I wouldn't be alive," Gilbert's eyes widened then flooded with hatred.

"That witch...," I nodded.

"Yes... She's absolutely horrible. I feel like she's out to get me...,"

"Don't worry about her. I wont let that witch get to you," He smiled at me reassuringly.

"Yeah thanks..,"

"No prob Birdie..," we both sat there for a while in complete silence. The company of Gilbert didn't make me feel as alone even though he wasn't saying a word. It was just something about him...

"Hey Birdie can we try something?" Gilbert broke the silence. I looked at him curiously.

"Do what?" He smiled then held out one of his hands.

"Okay. See that spot of spot over there with no plants?" I nodded, looking a the spot.

"Lets change that," Gilbert grabbed one of my hands in his and held it above his own. We motioned towards the bare patch of dirt, my had on top his on the bottom, and a giant bushy plant popped up there. Gilbert then took his had away and told me to keep mine there, which I did.

I kept my hand pointed towards the plant and it grew and grew and grew until Gilbert had me stop.

"Woah Birdie it's getting a bit big," we both chuckled a bit "so it does work... I just transferred my power to your hand for a brief moment! So when I pulled away you did that all yourself!" My eyes widened.

"Really? I did that? That's amazing!" I smiled enthusiastically. Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah it's really cool. Hey Birdie guess what?!"

"What?" I questioned.

"When we get 'married' and you Officially become my spouse(?) you get some Harvest powers too,"

"Seriously? That's pretty amazing. Having a power.. I don't know if I'd be able to handle it...," Gilbert laughed, looking amused.

"If I can handle it, then you could easily," I nodded.

"Hey Mattie! Wanna go to the palace's village? Where all the shops are!" I shrugged and stood up when Gilbert did.

"Window shopping can be manly too so lets go!" I chuckled lightly. He was so amusing. Gilbert Grabbed my wrist and sprinted toward the town, making me run beside him. Gilbert stopped and I skidded on my heels as we were met with the first store. It looked to be a toy store.

"Okay lets walk and see if anything catches our eyes,"

"Alright," We both started walking. We walked past plenty of book stores, bakeries, toy stores, and home stores. Nothing sparked my interest. As we walked past a pet store a little white bear caught my attention. I stayed in front of the store and looked at the bear as Gilbert kept walking. It took him a minute to notice I wasn't there. Gilbert walked back to me and noticed what I was looking at.

"Like that bear? He's cute isn't he?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Lets keep going...," I started walking again but saw that Gilbert wasn't following, or there at all.

"G-Gilbert?" I stayed in spot for a few minutes then saw Gilbert walk out of the pet store with the little bear in his hands. I felt a smile growing wider by the second as Gilbert approached me and handed me the small bear.

"There Mattie! All for you. Give him a name,"I thought for a moment.

"Thank you Gilbert... And his name?... Kumajiro... Yes Kumajiro sounds like a nice name for him," Gilbert smiled as well.

"Yeah! It's an awesome name! Almost as awesome and Gilbird! Oh my god they can be best friend forever!" Gilbert took the small chick off His head and held it in front of the bear. The chick cheeped and the bear made small friendly roaring noises. It sounded like they were getting along swell.

"See! They're already best friends! Epic!" Gilbert put Gilbird back on his head as we began walking again. I held Kumajiro in front of myself the whole time as we walked. I was happy Gilbert bought me my very own pet bear.

The albino and I walked around a bit more then chose a small shack to have lunch at. I really didn't know what barely anything was so I had Gilbert order for me. We talked for a bit while we waiting for our food then dug in when it arrived. We ended up having a bacon, lettuce, tomato sandwich with a side of salad. It was delicious.

"Thank you Gilbert, for everything," I said as we walked out of the food shack. I was really grateful for all of the things he had done for me. He's done more for me then I for him. I wished I could change that.

"No problem. It's getting close to three. We should head back," I nodded and walked back to the palace with Gilbert.

* * *

"Roderich! Gilbert and Matthew have made up! They're talking again! Goddamn...," Elizaveta was pacing back and forth in her doctors office while Roderich sat on a chair.

"Calm down Elizaveta. We can easily get them into an argument again," The brown headed male said calmly but Elizaveta just bursted.

"Calm down! How can I calm down when we have no ideas! Nothing planned! We wont be able to do this if we don't focus and create the perfect plan!" Roderich stood from his seat and placed a reassuring hand on the female's shoulder.

"It's alright. I have a plan.. First we..," He whispered his plan into her ear. Elizaveta's lips curved up into a devilish smile then nodded when he was done whispering.

"That's perfect! Absolutely bullet proof! There can be no way that it would be tracked back to us and Matthew suffers! Then I'll get Gilbert. Roderich, you're a true genius," said man pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"It's what I do,"

"now we need to put the plan into action. When should we?" Elizaveta asked Roderich.

"hm... when Matthew and Gilbert get close. Really close. We should start then," The long haired Brunette made a barfy face.

"ugh that means I have to witness them together without saying something. That's going to be hard! when they're together... I feel like I want to barf," Roderich rolled his eyes, looking unamused.

"You are going to have to get used to it. That's the plan. No changing. alright?" Elizaveta sighed then nodded.

"Fine. I'll try not to hurl up my lunch...,"

"Good. Now I have to be at the music hall for piano practice. See you sometime Elizaveta," Roderich walked from the room and to his destination silently. Elizaveta was left alone. She thought about how fun pulling out the plan would be. And how amazing the results would be. Gilbert would be her's without me in the way. She thought about it for every second she had to herself. Smirking every time she thought of what the horrid expression on my face would be like.

**A/N:** Turns out I lied! I was able to post this chapter today... So yeah. There's going to be lots of spelling mistakes and grammar errors. I will edit tomorrow when I'm not tired and not busy. Enjoy! Review plz.


	4. Chapter 4

A month past and nothing new happened. Gilbert and I shared in each others company, doing different activities everyday. Each day was different and even more fun.

Gilbert's and my relationship was holding on strongly. We were great friends by then. I never lost my voice when I was around Gilbert. I always had something to say. It was a good feeling.

Gilbert and I walked into our room together. We were both tired from racing each other back to the palace. I had won. I sat down on the bed and my albino friend sat beside me.

"Hah! I won," I cheered happily. It was surprising that I won against a God. A God!

"Hey no need to rub it in," Gilbert rolled his eyes as I stuck out my tongue playfully. He hit my forehead lightly with his hand and chuckled.

"Okay now for your prize,"

"Huh?" Gilbert leaned towards me and softly pecked my cheek causing them to turn a bright red.

"W-What was that...?" I mumbled, clearly embarrassed. I swear Gilbert was smirking.

"A kiss. You know you liked it,"

"Did not!" I crossed my arms in denial even thought both of us knew I did. The albino started chuckling again.

"What? do you want me to kiss you somewhere else?" Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows which made my face flair up into a brighter red. I was blushing madly.

"NO!" The Prussian fell back onto the bed laughing uncontrollably. I sat there with an unamused look on my blushing face. It took him a minute or so to control his laughter and sit up again.

"Are you done?"

"Kesese yeah. Sorry about that," Did he do that to fluster me? Why would he kiss my cheek otherwise. I opened my mouth to speak just as a man who appeared to be a guard bursted through the door.

"Excuse me, sirs, I have word from his majesty. The date has been set," The muscular guard stated in a blank tone.

"Why does dad get to decide," Gilbert crossed his arms "It's not his wedding,"

"His royal highness rules over all of Hetalia. He over power you so he makes the decisions,"

"Uhhn yeah whatever. So when is it?" The guard took out a scroll and held it in front of his face.

"On The fifteenth of August, which is a Thursday is the expected date," While the two males talk I stay silent and listen to what they say.

"That's like almost three weeks away! It's so damn soon we can't get be ready by then!" Gilbert complained.

"I'm truly sorry sir, but the date cannot be changed. His majesty already has everything planned all you two need to do is get proper suits and show up. That is all," With that said, the man turned on his heels and fled from the room. Gilbert turned to me.

"That's really sudden huh?"

"U-Uhm yes. I have a quick question though. Who is this "Royal Highness" person who rules all of Hetalia?" The albino looked as if he didn't want to answer the question, but he did anyways.

"Well he's my dad. A horrible one though. He's so unawesome,"

"How so?"

"Well...,"

_An albino in his early teens knelt in front of his superior who was seated on a fancy throne. The man had Blond hair with blue eyes. Gilbert's Brother, Ludwig, looked exactly like his father while Gilbert looked nothing a like._

_If it wasn't for the fact that there last names were the same, nobody would believe they were family. Gilbert with his albino features stood out from his family. And he was treated_ _to make sure he remembers that he was different._

_"You know the drill you damned nuisance," Gilbert nodded in fear. He knew what was going to come next and he absolutely hated it._

_"Stand up then," The young albino stood up, not daring to look his father in the eyes as he approached him "stand straight,"_

_Gilbert perfected his posture which was only ruined when the first hit came his way. His head turned to_ _the side as he was struck in the jaw. Lucky for Gilbert nothing broke._

_"You wouldn't have to go through this if you weren't so different. You're a disgrace to this family," Gilbert's father kept on the insults as he abused his son. Blow after blow Gilbert got more weak. His knees shook under his weight until they finally gave out._

_He fell to the floor which gave his father a chance to kick his ribs. They both heard something crack. Gilbert winced in pain and bit back the pained sounds that threatened to escape his mouth. He didn't want his father to have the pleasure of hearing his defeat._

_The superior thought that the youngster had enough for one day and dismissed him. As Gilbert got out of the room he went to the doctors to get his ribs, bruises, and cuts cleaned up and looked at._

_This was a daily thing. Gilbert's father treated him like a piece of trash every day. Just because he appeared different_. _And different meant useless._

"Dad thought just because I looked like nobody he has ever seen that I was a piece of shit that he could toy with. He thought I was useless. I swore to myself I would show him that I can do things. That I'm not useless. That's why I competed to become the harvest God. And jokes on him, I won,"

"That was ... Awful. You're father seems like an horrid person. I'm sorry... And competed? What do you mean competed?" I asked curiously.

"Well becoming a God takes work. It doesn't just get handed to you on a silver platter. You have to earn the tittle. So you compete against other people that wants to be the God and whoever get's the best score is the God. Make sense?" I nodded. It did make sense. One cannot just be a God. They have to earn the tittle.

"So. I pretty much told you my life story. What about you? How was you and your fathers relationship," At that question, my face faltered. My family was a sensitive topic at the time. But because of Gilbert's truthfulness to me, I decided to tell him about my father.

_I was about thirteen years old, My brother Alfred thirteen as well. Life was going well. The food was no issue. The water supply was blooming. Everything seemed perfect and tranquil._

_Just about a year before our mother had passed away. She was very Ill and due to the lack of doctors around the village, we couldn't do anything. She was sick for three months then passed away in her bed. It was a sad time for my family. Alfred never went into that room again. My father didn't either. Nobody ever opened that door again._

_It took us four or so months to finally regain ourselves and live life the way we used to. With the exception of no mother._

_One day the three of us finished our work early in the day and decided to go for a small picnic by the shaded trees. It seemed like a good idea. Walked to out destination and set up the blanket and food. We ate until we couldn't any longer._

_"That was delicious," My father said. Both Alfred and I agreed. Just then some one who my father__ up to us with a small smile that seemed so natural._

_"Excuse me Mr. Jones . I need a word with you. Will you spare five minutes?" My father and mother both kept their_ _last names and gave one to Alfred and I. Mother was mrs. Williams and father was Mr. Jones._

_"Yes sure. Alright boys I'll be back in a jiffy," Father stood up and walked away with the man. Alfre and I watched as they walked away not knowing that would have been the last time we saw our father_. _The last adult in our lives._

"Our father never returned from that chat with the mysterious man. Alfred and I didn't know what happened to him. We never found out be I have a feeling that man killed him. Our last parent was gone so we had to carry our own weight. It was tough but we made it until now...,"

"That's just unawesome. I'm sorry you had to go through that birdie. Sounds horrible," I shook my head.

"It's all in the past I suppose. We can't undue what has already happened. Nad things happen for a reason right?"

"Yep," Gilbert and I sat in silence for a bit. Thinking about our pasts. Or how it would feel like in each others shoes.

"Kesese how did we end up talking about this random stuff?" I thought for a brief moment then remembered.

"I asked who the guy that ruled over hetalia was then it bloomed from there," Gilbert nodded a few times.

"Right. So today's a do nothing day?"

"Yeah sure,"

* * *

"We need to get them together more. They need to be more then friends for this plan to work. The plan needs to take action and have stage one completed before the marriage," Roderich sat at his piano, facing the wicked brown haired lady.

"Are you saying we need to meddle and get them together ourselves?! You know I can't do that!" Elizaveta protested. She would rather go to hell then set Gilbert and I up.

"It's all for the good of the plan, Elizaveta. Just go with it please. Somehow get them together and make it soon," the lady crosses her arms and huffed.

"Why can't you do it?" Roderich simply sighed.

"You know Matthew better, that's why. I don't know who this man is. So I cannot do a thing,"

"Roderich you...," said man held up a finger to shush her.

"It's for the good of the plan. If you want Matthew and Gilbert to actually be together then don't do it. I am not forcing you to do anything,"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Elizaveta turned around swiftly and fled the room. She quickly walked through the maze of a palace and found Gilbert's and my own room. The lady politely knocked on the door three times, putting on her kind fake smile.

I stood from the bed and walked to the door, opening it. As soon as I saw who it was, my face went pale.

"E-Elizaveta..., what are you doing here?" Just then did the brunette remember what she did that I caught her with.

"Oh I'm here to apologize Matthew. I accidentally gave you medicine that was out of date! Good thing you're alright though! I would be heartbroken if anything happened to you, sweetie," Elizaveta said. At the time I thought she was telling the truth so I let her inside the room.

"It's alright. We all make mistakes. Now why are you here?" Elizaveta clasped her hands behind her back and smiled brighter.

"Well. The best restaurant in the kingdom gave me these free reservations. I don't have anyone to bring with me so I thought about giving them to you two! It could be a nice little date for you," the women in front of me held out a reservation sheet which Gilbert took.

"Thank you... Elizaveta," Gilbert still didn't trust the women because of what she did to him before.

"You're very welcome! You should head down there now. The reservation starts in twenty minutes," with that said, the brunette walked out of the room with the most disgusted look on her face.

"We should go now then," Gilbert said as he put the reservations in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah," we both then walked out of the room and to the restaurant which Elizaveta had called the best.

Gilbert and I sat down at a table and was served Iced water. I tried my best not to blush when I thought back and remembered Elizaveta calling this a 'date'. Was it really a date? Gilbert didn't decline to the idea so I supposed it was. That was Gilbert's and my first date.

"Have whatever you want,"

"Can you order for me Gilbert?"

"Yeah sure," Just then a waitress walked to our table and took our orders. Gilbert ordered himself a plate of assorted potatoes. He ordered me a chicken wrap. While we waited for our food I looked down at the hands which were playing with the hem of my sleeve.

"Are you okay?" I heard Gilberts voice say to me. I kept looking down.

"Y-Yes," I felt the empty seat next to me curve in, indicating someone sat down there. Gilbert placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking in his eyes. The movement made me blush.

"G-Gilbert..,"

"Mattie what's wrong?" The albino looked truly worried about me. It made butterflies in my stomach.

"I was just thinking about what Elizaveta said...," Gilbert narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What did she say?"

"W-Well she said that this was a date...," The man in front of me was silent for a few seconds.

"Do you not want this to be a date?"

"No.. No it's not that. I just don't know what to think of it," I answered in a soft voice.

"What do you really want it to be. Whatever you want is fine," I paused for a moment then came up with my answer.

"I-I want it to be a date...,"My cheeks tinted a red coloure when I said my answer. Gilbert smiled to me.

"Then a date it is," slowly Gilbert lowered his face to be inches away from mine and planted his lips on top of mine in a soft, sweet kiss. I was shocked at first then softly kissed back. We shared in the kiss until we remembered we were in public and pulled away. My face was most likely red from blush.

Gilbert sat back down at his side of the table and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back, my lips tingling just a bit. Our food came about five minutes later. Both of us ate and talked about everything and anything, not noticing the two people watching us from behind a fake plant.

"Look Elizaveta it worked," Roderich peaked between the branches to look at Gilbert and I while Elizaveta sat crossing her arms, not daring to look.

"I don't want to see it," Roderich turned to Elizaveta.

"They're together now. They just kissed. This means that we can carry out our plan now," That caught Elizaveta's attention.

"Seriously? Finally. I've been waiting for a long time. This is going to be fun," Roderich smirked to himself on the inside. It was funny how she thought he was on her side.

"Yes but wait until tomorrow," the brown haired women's face fell.

"Wait until tomorrow!?" She almost shouted.

"Elizaveta control yourself! They may hear you. Just trust me about tomorrow alright?" The women huffed.

"Fine!" Both people ducked behind the plant again just as Gilbert and I walked by, on our way out. When we were long gone they both made their way home.

Gilbert and I walked into our room. I leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. I was tired but napping after eating gives you a belly. I didn't want to risk it. I opened an eye when I felt a forehead being pressed against mine. I suddenly began to blush.

"You're so precious Mattie...," his hands cupped my cheeks and tilted my head up so our lips met each others twice today. The kiss was like the other one we shared before, but with more passion. After a while Gilbert pulled away for air. We both panted.

"I'm sorry... You just looked so damn... I don't even know how to put it," Gilbert took a step back.

"N-No.. It's alright Gilbert... Really," I smiled so he would believe me. Im response, he smiled back.

"Okay! That's good then. ahh I'm tired," The albino flopped back onto the bed.

"H-Hey go to your couch!" Gilbert didn't move.

"No I'm comfortable. Come lay with me," He held out his arms.

"G-Gilbert!"

"I'm not moving~" He almost sang. I sighed and kicked off my shoes, laying on the opposite side Gilbert was and we both fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Gilbert was pressing his chest against my back as he held me in a somewhat cuddle position. His arms were around my waist and his head was rested on my shoulder.

I opened both eyes and blushed at our positions. I tried to get away but Gilbert's hold was just too strong.

"Gilbert," I said, trying to wake him up "Gilbert.., GILBERT WAKE UP!" That woke up the Prussian male.

"Christ Mattie why did you do that?" Gilbert didn't even seem to notice our position.

"I want you to let go of me," The albino looked down at his arms that were wrapped around my waist. He then pulled me closer to him.

"Why? Don't you like it~" Gilbert cooed in my ear which sent a shiver through my body.

"G-Gilbert just please... Let me go..," Said male finally let go of me and stood from the bed as I sat up.

"Kesesese sorry about that. I'm going to be right back. Later," Gilbert walked out of the room suddenly and left me by myself.

Gilbert walked just two hallways down until he was met up with Elizaveta yet again.

"Hello Gilbert~" She said rather seductively. Gilbert was trapped, standing against the wall as the wicked women in front of him got closer and closer to him, in the same position as they once had.

"E-Elizaveta... Please don't," Ignoring what the albino had said, Elizaveta smashed her lips onto Gilbert's in a sloppy kiss. Gilbert tried to get away but he was stuck in place. They kept on kissing.

"G-Gilbert!?" I stopped walking suddenly as I saw the display that was in front of me. Gilbert and Elizaveta were kissing. I felt a pain in my heart and tears began to dwell up in the corners of my eyes. It hurt me much more then I thought I could ever hurt before. Elizaveta pulled away from the kiss and turned her head towards me.

"Oh Matthew, dear! We didn't see you there," Elizaveta kept her body pressed up against Gilbert's to make sure he didn't escape.

"Birdie please! This isn't what you think at all! Listen to me!" I shook my head rapidly then turned around and ran off, tears streaming down my face. I heard Muffled sounds of Gilbert trying to get me to come back but I payed no attention. That lying, cheating, and no good bastard played me. I couldn't believe it.

I ran out of the palace and kept running until I felt my knees to weak as I fell to the ground in tears. The palace was nowhere in sight and I was deep into a dark forest. I sat and curled up in a ball of sadness and betrayal. I really hated Gilbert for playing me.

I let tears stream from my eyes until they went dry. I tearlessly cried until my head pounded so much that I couldn't take it any longer. I hiccuped a bit until I fell asleep, leaning against a trunk of a tree.

* * *

As soon as I ran off Gilbert mama ged to push Elizaveta of himself. He gave her the most hate filled glare.

"You Bitch! How could you do that!? First you try and kill Mattie and now you do this! You're truly evil! How can you live with yourself you wicked son of a bitch," Gilbert screamed in Elizaveta's face. She was somewhat hurt by his words but shook it off knowing that soon he would take those words back and love her.

"Gilbert, dear, it was forthe best," The woman said calmly.

"The best, my ass! You just want to ruin my life! How could you hurt Mattie like that!" Elizaveta grimaced a bit. She didn't want to ruin his life. She was making it better. Right?

"This will not ruin your life! It will make it so much better Gilbert!" The albino couldn't hold back his anger anymore as he pulled back his hand then pushed it forwards, smacking the brunette right in the face.

"Just shut up," that was the last thing Gilbert said before he started running out of the palace in search of me.

He ran where he thought I would go, deep in the forest. Gilbert kept running until he found the tree I was sitting at. I was no longer there. Gilbert found a piece of my sweaters fabric on a branch and noted that I had been there.

He kept searching for me long after sun down. He had searched for more then five hours and did not find me. Gilbert was worried, angry, sad, and lonely all at once. The feeling wasn't the greatest. The feeling was mutual between us.

I knew Gilbert was going to try to find me so as soon as I woke up, I began to walk deeper into the forest. I walked and walked and walked. A small treehouse is what I saw as I looked up into a tree. It was getting late and I needed a place to sleep so I climbed the latter into the tree house.

It was in better shape then I thought it would be. It looked like it belonged to a kid a few years ago. There were carpets on the bottom wood and some plastic furniture. There was a fake kitchen and even a small bed that was quite comfortable as I laid down on it. The sound of nature soon had me dosed off into dream land. Where I relived my dreaded day.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of rain hitting the wooden roof of the treehouse. I stood from the small bed then started to hear faint voices. I walked over to the window and ducked down as soon as I saw Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis talking to each other. It was obvious they were looking for me.

"He couldn't have gone that far mi amigo," I faintly heard Antonio say.

"Oui. Don't worry. We'll find Matthew and bring him back. Don't worry," Tch. Like that was ever going to be true. I was never ever going to go back to the palace. My village could just send a new sacrifice to put up with the stupid Harvest God. I wasn't going to anymore. I wasn't going to forgive him.

The three talked for about five minutes then trudged of to a different area. I stood back up and walked over to a plastic chair, sitting down on it. I then began to think.

Why would Gilbert do something like that? Right after our first date. And after he kissed me.  
Twice! Was he trying to toy with my heart to see how much I could take before I break. I wasn't going to allow it to happen. My plan was to somehow survive out in the forest on my own.

I was going to make it by myself. I didn't need anyone. I was going to skip the wedding and never see that two timing bastard again. I really hated him. And Elizaveta.

* * *

**A/N:** Late update is Late. Sorry about that. Hopefully I can update faster for the next chapters. It's pretty late in the night and I'm tired so I'll edit this in the morning so for now enjoy lots of grammar and spelling mistakes!

Okay so I was reading back on my previous chapters and notice how bad I am at writing. Eh. Sorry about that. I'll try to get better. But there is only so much a thirteen year old can do~

**Oh! By the way. Because I suck at chapter naming I sorta need help for naming the chapters so far xP if you have any ideas for a chapter name for chapter 1,2, 3, or 4 then please help! Hah desperate me is desperate. Thank ya**

Please Review and Have a Good day/night.


	5. Chapter 5

I tightly held onto the branch of a tree, eyeing a blueberry bush. It had been a while since I'd seen a bush of delicious berries. That would be a treat.

I swung up onto the branch and balanced across another until I was directly above the bush. I hooked my legs around the wooden branch and hung upside down, reaching out and collecting berries in my hands and pockets.

"Score," I muttered to myself when my pockets were filled with blueberries. Dinner would be plentiful that night.

I climbed back to the tree house I had been living in for a year by then. It had been a year since I left the palace. Supposedly The albino jerk was still looking for me.

I climbed in through the window,  
Walking towards the small table and put the berries on it next to the other food I foraged. Looking at my dinner I was satisfied. It was the most I'd gathered in a while. I sat down at the table and ate my dinner until I was full.

The sun was beginning to set outside underneath the horizon so I thought it would be a good idea to head to bed. I striped down to my boxers then put a new set of clothing I had made of leaves and such then laid down on the small bed, falling asleep strait away.

When I woke up the next morning I did not see the same wood roof I had for a year. Instead I saw a high and fancy ceiling. That wasn't right. I sat up quickly and noticed I wasn't' in my small bed but I was in a rather large bed with silk sheets.

"Oh no...," I muttered under my breath. They had found me. After a year of staying in those woods Gilbert had found me and taken me back to his palace. Just as I stood up I heard the door creak open to reveal the albino harvest God.

"Matthew... Mattie I've finally found you!" Gilbert ran up to me and hug me tightly "I have missed you so much..," I stiffened when he hugged me, staying completely silent. He stayed in that position for a bit then pulled back giving me a saddened face.

"Are you still upset? You don't understand. I didn't kiss her she kisses me. Mattie I wouldn't ever do that to you,"

"Stop feeding me lies, Harvest God," I couldn't even brings myself to say his name "I saw you. You didn't seem to fight back. I'm done with your crap now let me go," Gilbert shook his head and placed both hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"Didn't you see our position! I was against the wall. She had me trapped I swear Elizaveta kissed me," I gave him the most cold and hate filled glare I could muster. It made Gilbert look hurt.

"I'm not lying. What would it take for you to believe me," I took no time in answering.

"Actually tell the truth. Then I'll believe you,"'it didn't work when I tried to walk past Gilbert. He just kept me in place. For a few minutes I tried my hardest to escape but it was no use. He had me trapped pretty much.

"I'm sorry but you keep trying to get away so I have to do this," Gilbert took out a pare of hand cuffs and locked one around my left wrist and one on his right. We were stuck together. I put on a look of horror.

"LET ME GO! THIS IS NOT RIGHT. HARVEST GOD LET ME GO!" I shouted at him for a bit then shut my mouth when my voice finally cracked.

"Not until you believe me," Gilbert started to walk from the room, dragging me behind. I was not happy at all.

"Excuse me sir, Elizaveta is waiting for you in the throne room. Please meet her there," a guard said as we walked by.

"Fuck...," I heard him mutter. The albino then turned a corner and walked into the throne room where Elizaveta was waiting, seated on the Goddess's throne.

"What Elizaveta?" Her eyes widened when she saw me next to Gilbert in my leaf clothing.

"Oh my. We found Matthew have we?" The brunette felt threatened that I was back. She felt that because I was there again that she would be kicked out of her position.

"Yes. I've found him. Now you have no choice but to go!" Elizaveta stayed seated on the throne. She tapped her chin quietly.

"I want Matthew gone. Guards! Take him away please," Before I knew it I was surrounded by men who were trying to get the handcuffs off of me.

"Guards, do not listen to Elizaveta. Matthew is back dad's promise takes it part here. She must be removed from her standings this instant." Gilbert Commanded and the men nodded.

"What standings?" I asked coldly.

"Uhh well... Because you were gone.. Dad put Elizaveta as my goddess. I rejected it though but he said until you return that she has to stay. But you're back now so she is banned from here forever," my eyes narrowed. Just as I thought. He did replace me.

"So what you're saying is that you replaced me with the same women who made me leave," My tone stayed the same.

"No. Dad did," I looked away from Gilbert and saw the guards holding onto Elizaveta.

"Sir, what do you want me to do with her?" Gilbert took no time in answering.

"Put her somewhere she can no longer hurt Mattie," The men nodded then walked off with a struggling Elizaveta.

"Birdie she's gone. Everything's better now," The albino pulled me into a hug and I pushed him away harshly.

"No. It's not," He blinked, looking hurt once more. Gilbert looked away for a moment then looked directly into my eyes.

"Birdie... Please I will do anything. Stop being mad at me I can't take it! I haven't seen you in a whole fucking year and now that I've found you... You wont even talk to me without hate in your voice. It hurts Mattie. You don't even know..." Gilbert stayed silent afterwords, most likely waiting for my response.

"I don't know if I can believe you wont do that again...,"

"Didn't you see. Elizaveta is gone. She can't harass me again. I swear," I thought for a moment.

"You're going to have to make me believe you,"

"I will! I promise!" Gilbert looked determined to get me to believe him.

"And could you get thus handcuff off my wrist. It hurts..,"

"You wont run away?" I sighed then nodded "okay then," Gilbert took out a key then unlocked the cuffs. I rubbed my wrist then looked to see if there were cut marks. There was. The albino smiled brightly at his accomplishment of getting me to stay somehow.

I still disliked Gilbert. I didn't think our relationship would ever go back to the way it was. But for some reason, the determined look he wore gave me hope that he wasn't lying and maybe, just maybe I would forgive him. Probably not.

For the next week Gilbert never left my side, as if we were still cuffed together. He didn't speak to anyone else. Gilbert said he wouldn't until I forgave him. I was still upset at him but We slowly started to befriend each other again. It was against everything I had told myself the past year.

Because my only clothing were made of leaves, Gilbert bought me a whole new wardrobe. Causal and fancy shirts and pants. They were nice.

After the whole week of never being alone, I finally escaped from Gilbert. It was tough but I managed to slip away when he went to the washroom.

I wandered around the huge building, discovering new rooms I didn't know existed. I then stumbled upon a specific room that caught my interest. It was filled with trees, bushes, flowers, plants, and animals. It looked like I was outside rather then inside. I could hear birds chirping and various other animal noises. It was an indoor forest.

I walked down a dirt path until I heard the sound of rushing water. Turning my head I saw the base of a small waterfall. It was strange. A waterfall inside was pretty amazing though. I walked a bit from the rushing water and down the stream until the water was more controlled. Something white and furry caught my eye on the other side of the lake.

"What is that...," I squinted my eyes to see if I could see any better. It didn't work. I noticed a branch from a tree was hanging up over the river and I had an idea.

Using the skills I earned from living in the forest for so long, I scaled the tree and carefully balanced myself on the branch, walking across the way. My legs hooked onto the branch and I swung upside down then let go, flipping off the branch and a few meters away from the white creature.

I composed myself then noticed that the creature had turned around and was looking at me.

"Kuma... Kumajiro?" I was pretty sure that the creature was the pet bear Gilbert had given me long ago. He looked perfectly healthy like he ha a meal everyday. Gilbert must have fed him. I walked over to the bear and picked him up. Yes he was my Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro looked up at me as he spoke. Spoke!? How was my bear speaking. Bears were not capable of talking weren't they?

"Kumajiro? H-How are you talking?" I was completely shocked. It wasn't every day your pet spoke to you. Was I going crazy? No I didn't think so..

"Who are you?" The bear repeated, completely ignoring my previous question.

"I am Matthew...," I kept my eyes on the white bear I was holding.

"Awesome huh!" Gilbert appeared in front of me which scared the living hell out of me. How did he find me? I was in the middle of a indoor forest for gosh sakes!

"Turns out your bear can talk. Arthur was looking after it, totally a bad idea, and when he gave him back... He could talk. It's pretty awesome!" I narrowed my eyes, not believing the story for a bit then remember Arthurs character and it sounded accurate. I believed Gilbert was not lying.

"That's... Strange...," Gilbert nodded to my comment, agreeing "Have you been taking care of Kuma? He seems so healthy...," The albino modded once again.

"Yep. He was my hope that I would find you! Kuma reminded me of you and the time we got him. You seemed so happy when I gave it to you. Your smile was so cute... I wish you would smile like that again," I struggled to keep blush off my cheeks but somehow, I managed. My lips did twitch a bit though.

"NO! Don't hold back your smile pleaseeeee be awesome and smile," My lips curved into a slight smile but a smile was a smile so Gilbert looked extremely happy.

"Yesssss hah hah! Finally," The harvest God smiled brightly at his accomplishment. I held Kumajiro close to my face and hid from Gilbert. He was making me embarrassed.

"Awww kesesesese Birdie. You're so cute," This time my cheeks flared up. I couldn't help it! Oh maple he was winning. I put Kumajiro down after my face cooled down so it looked like nothing happened.

"Do you forgive me yet?" Gilbert asked in a hopeful tone. He asked me that several times a day for the past week. Each day I was say no.

"Not Quite,"

"That's not a no!" Gilbert cheered.

"It's also not a yes," His face fell a bit at my commet. It was true, I didn't say yes. I hadn't yet forgiven him and he was a bit sad about that. But he knew I was close.

"By tomorrow! You will forgive me by tomorrow. No exceptions," I shrugged and rolled my eyes. We would see how the day went and if he really proved it to me. I was waiting for one thing. One thing for him to do then I'd believe him. He hadn't yet done it.

All I wanted was a kiss. A simple kiss to make me believe him. To show me that the kiss between him and the evil witch wasn't real.

On the other hand Gilbert was looking at me while I thought, of corse I didn't notice. He was thinking of how I would react if he kissed me. Would I slap him and never speak to him again... Or kiss him back. He was racking his brain on weather to do it or not. He chose not to for now.

* * *

"Elizaveta is gone now. Is that good or bad for me...," Roderich thought as he played at his piano. His fingers moved from key to key naturally without having to think of it.

"I suppose it means one less person interfering. She wont be protecting Gilbert from my plan. I heard Matthew's back though, but he is upset at Gilbert as well. This means I have an opening to finish him before anything stops me. I must act soon," The Austrian kept at his music, the song he played reflecting his mood.

Roderich thought about how great life would be like without the Prussian harvest God. His music wouldn't be disturbed. His life would be perfect. Maybe he could even pursue the role of the harvest God and actually do things correctly. Anything would be better then Gilbert.

The albino was a mess. He didn't take his role as a God seriously. Instead of all work no play, it was all play no work. He was a child in a Adults body, Roderich thought.

* * *

Gilbert grabbed my wrist and started to run out of the room, dragging me behind him until I finally was able to keep up.

"Where the heck are we going?!" I managed to say as we sprinted out of the castle.

"To Antonio and Francis. They haven't seen you Imo forever and are worried," we ran some more until we almost bumped into the two men we were looking for.

"Francis! Antonio! Look who I found!" Gilbert motioned to me. I was panting slightly.

"MATTHEW! Mon ami! Where have you been?!" Francis looked happy to see me and just about to hug me.

"In the forest...," I answered bluntly.

"Mi amigo! We checked there a bunch of times! How could you be hidden so well?" This time Antonio chimed in.

"I was in a tree house thing. It wasn't that hard to spot I guess you never looked in there until recently," Both men nodded.

"Mattie and I have to go now. Bye!" Once again Gilbert grabbed my wrist and started sprinting towards the palace. He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him. To my surprise Gilbert wasn't even effected. He was really strong.

"Why did we have to go?"

"No reason," The albino replied. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Then why did we?"

"Because," Gilbert leaned against a wall and put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever. I have a question though. It's about Elizaveta...,"

_Gilbert walked back into the palace after the long search of finding me. He didn't have any luck. The harvest God stormed into his room that we once shared and slammed the door loudly, the sound echoing through the halls. He was mad, Angry, Sad, but mostly he felt lonely._

_Gilbert sat on the couch and covered his face with his hands. His stomach was clenching and he didn't feel well at all. He felt his fingers becoming wet. Gilbert was crying. The man that always seemed in a good mood was breaking down. He grimaced and muttered a river of curses under his breath. It had only been a few hours and he already missed me._

_Gilbert sat in the dark room, silently letting tears fall down his cheeks. That night he fell asleep siting_ _up, with a river of tears flowing down his face._

_In the morning he was awaken from a loud knock on the big white door. He didn't have the will to stand up and open the door so Gilbert stayed seated on the couch. The knocking stopped as the door creaked open._

_"Sir...," A man with a beard walked into the room and looked at the harvest God. Gilbert's hair was going in every direction. His eyes were red and puffy with dried tears at the edges. He was a mess._

"_Ahem. I have word from his majesty," Gilbert didn't feel like being bossed around by his stupid dad. He wished that everyone in Hetalia would leave him alone._

_"He has heard the rumor that Mr. Williams has disappeared. He says that we need a harvest Goddess so he had arranged something. There is no room for refusal," The man went on. Gilbert just sat there looking at the man with a blank look on his face._

_"Elizaveta will be the harvest Goddess, your next wife," At that Gilbert finally reacted. He stood up and grabbed the collar of the mans shirt, lifting it up in an aggressive manner._

_"She is NOT EVER going to be my wife. She will NOT replace Mattie. I don't care what dad says! I refuse_! _She is the fucking reason Matthew left me! If it wasn't for her he would still be here!" The albino yelled in the mans face, his temper getting the best of him._

_"Excuse me sir, but everything has been set up. Elizaveta has already been crowned queen. There is nothing you can do about it, I am truly sorry," Gilbert growled._

_"GET HER OUT OF THE PALACE!"_

_"Sir I cannot do so. Please calm down," Gilbert controlled his breathing in hopes of calming himself._

_"I-I'm sorry...,"_

_"It's fine sir. Please greet your new Wife. Lucky for you there will be no ceremony. His majesty said that there is no need to because if Matthew does in fact come back, Elizaveta will be kicked from her spot and Matthew will take her place," This made Gilbert feel a bit better. There was hope. Just a small bit._

_The harvest God nodded then let the man go. As soon as he did, the bearded man fled the room. Gilbert sighed. He had to fix himself up before he could be presentable._

_The_ _albino brushed his short hair, washed his face, and brushed his teeth before walking from his room and down to the throne room where Elizaveta was waiting for him._

_"Gilbert," She purred "I can finally have you for myself. Matthew is gone. Now you're mine," Elizaveta was sitting in the Goddess's throne, her head resting on her hand._

_"I am not yours, Elizaveta. Only temporarily are you here," Gilbert tried to sound as professional he could._

_"Matthew wont come back after what you did. How would you feel if you caught Matthew kissing a women hm? You would be heartbroken am I correct?" Gilbert felt his eyes begin to sting so he blinked a few times._

_"He wouldn't do that_. _Not unless said women FORCED it on him," He crossed his arms._

_"I didn't force you, sweetie,"_

_"You did so! I would never want a kiss from a witch like you!" The albino growled._

_"Mhm. I forced you twice hm?" Elizaveta was trying to toy with Gilbert. It was making him mad._

_"Yes!" Gilbert walked over to Elizaveta and pulled her out of the throne "you don't deserve to sit in this throne, you wicked witch," He said coldly. Elizaveta sat back down in the throne and crossed_ _her legs, giving Gilbert a smirk._

_"I believe I deserve to just as much as you do. I AM the Harvest Goddess after all," The brunette laughed softly and looked up at the furious Prussian man in front of her._

_"You do not,"_

_"Yes I do,"_

_"No you don't!" Gilbert was going to loose it again._

_"Gilbert dear, must we argue about_ _everything? Why don't we just smile and be happy together!"_

_"I don't want to smile and be happy with you! I want to be happy with Matthew," Gilbert turned around and stomped back into his room._

_He went to where kumajiro was sitting and carefully picked him up._

_"C'mon. Let me show you your new temporary home," once again, Gilbert walked from his room and to the room that contained the indoor forest._

_"You will be happy here until Mattie comes back," He put the bear down on the grassed ground and walked away._

_After that day Gilbert would try to avoid Elizaveta as much as he could and feed Kumajiro. He went out searching for me everyday for hours with hope of finding me then returned to the palace disappointed. That went on for a year until finally, he found me in the tree.  
_

"Oh so that's what happened...," I muttered. The story seemed pretty believable. So I trusted his words then._  
_

"Yeah. It was a living hell without you. But that doesn't matter since you're here now!" I nodded.

"Yeah I guess,"

"What did you do while you were gone? How the heck did you survive?" I thought for a moment then replied.

"It was quite easy actually. I didn't have to worry about shelter because of the Treehouse. It had chairs, a table, and a bed. It was convenient. For food I went with berries and other stuff I could find. I made my clothing and pretty much lived in the trees. I'm really good at scaling them now," Gilbert nodded.

"Sounds... Fun?" I shrugged.

"I guess so. But not really. I hate to admit it... But it was lonely. For that past year the only time I spoke was when I talked to myself," The albino grimaced.

"You should've come back then!"

"I was mad at you Gilbert. You know what happened really hurt," I grimaced as well.

"Wait... You said was! That means you were mad but not anymore! Kesesese score!" I huffed and rolled my eyes. He was sort of right. I wasn't as mad but still, I was a bit upset.

"You know what I meant...," Gilbert looked at me for a second, his facial expression falling.

"Aw. So not yet?" Shaking my head made Gilbert sigh.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day you will forgive me. Count on it,"

"Yes Alright Gilbert," For the millionth time that day, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. I have a way to make you forgive me," I raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Gilbert shook at finger in front of my face.

"It's a secret. Wait and see," After a long moment of silence I accused myself to use the washroom. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Where was my life going? I didn't even know. Would I ever forgive Gilbert? What was the secret he had about tomorrow?

My mind was jumbled up and thinking about way to many things at once. I sighed quietly.

Just yesterday I was free in the jungle... And then I woke up in the palace again. Everything happened all at once and I really had no idea why. Just this morning I was completely angry at Gilbert... And then he somehow got me to talk to him again.

Confusion was just an understatement of how I was feeling. Another thing that made me mad at myself was that I wanted to forgive Gilbert. I wanted to forgive him for kissing another girl, which in his story never happened. Elizaveta supposedly kissed him.

And then Kumajiro... What happened to him? I left and he was just a normal bear. I come back and he speaks. That just showed how messed up my life was.

I wondered what life would be like if I wasn't the sacrifice. If I never went to Hetalia what would I be doing in the village? Would I still be alive. So many questions. Very little answers.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter five done thanks to my nagging sister! I'm serious. Everyday she jumps at me and demands me to write. I NEED SOME REST TOO YOU KNOW! xP but yeah. Thank her I guess for this chapter.

Review if you will~

I STILL NEED HELP WITH THE CHAPTER NAMES. HELP IF YOU WANT


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **so I wrote this beautiful long chapter. And guess what happened. It got deleted. I have the worst luck. So sorry because it's going to take me a while to write a new one:/ I'm sad now. But here's a little something to... Tie ya'll over till it's done... I don't even know.

* * *

Ten things Gilbert loves about Matthew.

1. His smile. Birdie's smile is totally awesome and cute. Whenever he smiles I want to smile. It's sort of rare to see it now that the witch totally ruined things for me and Matthew. But whatever. The awesome me will get him to smile! Kesesese

2. Birdie's cute little accent. He says he doesn't have one but I can hear it. Hundred percent Canadian. Whenever he pronounces "about" as "aboot" and when he sometimes adds "eh" at the end of a sentence makes me smile/laugh. But I try not to because he usually slaps me or gets mad when I do. Heh.

3. That strange little hair curl thing in front of his face is awesome. I love it because whenever I pull/touch it, birdie blushes. And it's totally cute when he blushes. And hot. Not to mention hot. One time I put my finger through the curling part of the hair piece curl thing... Ja. Mattie gave me the most weird look and called me a pervert. I don't know why though it was just a piece of hair. And nobody calls the awesome harvest God a pervert! Well unless I deserve it... But I didn't then

4. Remember back in the third thing I love about Mattie? Ja I mentioned him blushing. That's another thing I love. The way he gets flustered and blushes at my small comments sort of turns me on. It's so fucking cute! Wait I'm gonna count how many times I said cute in this thing because I said it a lot. But I sort of have to cuz he's cute. Okay it was only five but that's still a lot. On to the next awesome thing.

5. Even though he's all quiet and stuff I love his voice. It just so... Ah I don't know how to explain it.. It's soothing to the ear? Oh well all you need to know is that I love it. Even when he's yelling at me.

6. Birdie's personality is pretty awesome. He likes to keep to himself but when he opened up to me he was really amazing. He was sweet and had really epic come backs. He was becoming more sarcastic every day because of me. I guess I was rubbing off on him kesesese,

7. His eyes are so pretty. I know he's a guy and all but seriously his eye's are the most pretty eyes I've ever seen. Even girls don't compare to his. Birdie's eye colour is really amazing.. Like a purple colour.. I can't really explain how awesome they are. Just look up a picture of them. But remember he's (hopefully...) my lil wife ahem I mean husband.

8. I could say I love his ass but that would be totally weird cuz I only ever seen it when he walks in front of me and I sneak a look in a none strange way. So... I love lips. Ja his lips. And this isn't meant to sound weird okay? I just think his lips are perfect. They're the right shade of pink and the way they twitch when he tries not to smile is hot. And cute. Who could deny it?

9. When I embarrass Birdie he always blushes and looks down or away. It's pretty damn cute. And when he has the bear I got him, Kumajiro, he hides his face in the bears fur. It makes me when to grab him on the spot and fucking kiss him. Ja that's what I want to do.

10. As cheesy and unawesome as this may sound, I love his heart. Before the incident I could feel his heart was with me and made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. My birdie was the only who could make me feel that way. Well that was my awesome list of things I love about Mattie. So yeah. Hope you all squealed awesomely at my corny awesomeness! Kesese.

Wait! Another awesome thing I love about Mattie is his pancakes and maple syrup! He made me some a long time ago. Deliciously awesome.

**Ten things Matthew hates about Gilbert.**

1. I hate how egotistic he is. He says he's so awesome all the time and it's sort of annoying in a way. I wonder how Francis and Antonio dealt with it for so long.

2. I don't like it how Gilbert purposely tries to make me flustered and blush all the time. I don't see why he does it. What's the joy out of if eh?

3. I absolutely HATE with a burning passion how he thought I would just forgive him on the spot for kissing someone else. Does he think I'm some sort of a doll that he could toy around with. I don't think my heart would let me forgive him anyways... I think.

4. He looked for me for a year then kidnapped me from my temporary tree home in the middle of the night. You'd think Gilbert would have understood I didn't want to go back. But I guess not. Don't you see how clueless he is? It is impressive that he stuck to the task of finding me for a long while. It seemed like he wanted to find me really badly... But to do what? Break my fragile heart again. I think not.

5. I hate when Gilbert makes fun of my accent. I don't really have one! He's the one who has the strong accent. A German one too. So what I sometimes say eh and pronounce aboot as aboot. At least I don't replace letters as much as he does. I swear...

6. Gilbert thinks I don't notice but he stares at my rear whenever he get's the chance. He also touches my curl. Doesn't he realize how perverted and wrong that is?! I really hate how much of a natural pervert he is.

7. Lately he's been sticking to me like glue. I barely get him to leave me alone when I use the washroom. I want a little bit of privacy and I tell him that. Gilbert wont let me out of his sight because he's afraid I will run off again. I wish I could.

8. I don't like it that he sometimes treats me like a woman. It's like he thinks I am one! I am a boy, a man. I don't need to be treated like a gender I am not... Even though I was sacrificed... And a women usually gets sacrificed. But that matters not!

9. If you haven't noticed, Gilbert always drags me everywhere. And I'm not exaggerating. He grabs my wrist or arm and runs off without letting go, making me either stumble a bit or completely get dragged on the dirt ground. It doesn't feel all to pleasant.

10. I hate that even though he betrayed me... Gilbert just makes me want to forgive him. One side of my brain says don't forgive him and the other says forgive him. I don't know what to do really. I don't want to forgive him so easily so he thinks that he can do it again and get me to forgive him just like that. Even though Elizaveta is gone. I... I just don't know.. Maybe you can help me? Maybe...

* * *

**A/N:** so yes I'm sorry again. Don't hate me please. Heh. Oh by the way in no way do I mean to offend Germans or canadians (or their accents) in fact I am canadian so I mean no harm. Just from the actual show Matthew does say aboot and eh. And Gilbert does have the accent ^_^ cookies for all~

R.I.P _The Awesome Harvest God _real chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I bolted up and out of bed. Something was not right and I knew it. Looking over to the couch I saw Gilbert was missing from it. Again. It seemed like he was never there when I woke up. I shrugged off the strange feeling and stood from the bed, walking out of the room silently.

I trudged outside and came to a complete stop when I saw what was in front of me. The once beautiful gardens were all dead. The life seemed to have been sucked out of them because all the plants and crops were brown and dried up.

"W-What the...," I thought for a moment then I came to a realization. If the garden was dead.. What happened to Gilbert? The reason the plants and such were alive was because of the life and slight power of Gilbert. Something must've happened to him.

I started to panic for a second then calmed myself down. Why should I have cared? I didn't care about Gilbert anymore. But he probably didn't deserve what had happened to him... Right? I kept that excuse.

I looked practically everywhere and I couldn't find any living soul. With the exception of the guards. Where did everyone go. Maybe they went back to their own palaces.

The thing I had to figure out was, what was happening. Did Gilbert just up and leave and end up hurting himself or was there a person behind it all. That's what I focused on. I walked back into the room Gilbert and I shared and started to look for any clues or hints that might help me find Gilbert.

I walked towards Gilbert's couch and noticed the blankets all over the place, a sign of a struggle. So Gilbert was taken. I made a mental note of that. Observing the couch made me believe that Gilbert was not harmed on the spot but most likely knocked out and dragged away, seeing that there are no blood stains or anything. How did I sleep through it all?

I really didn't find any other clues there until I noticed a small strand of hair. Picking it up carefully, I held it in front of my face and saw it was a darkish brown colour. Not exactly like Antonio's or Lovino's though. So everyone I knew was off the suspect list for the time being.

"If only I knew who this piece of hair belongs to...," I deposed the strand and walked out of the room. I tried to see if there were any tracks I could follow but none showed up. Oh maple... The case was going to be a hard one to figure out.

I went to the indoor jungle room and got Kumajiro, holding him close. I felt that somehow he would help me think.

"Oh kuma. What should we do? Everyone is gone and I don't know what's going on... And I'm hungry," The bear looked up at me and tilted its head to the side.

"Who are you," the bear said.

"I-I'm confused...," it was true. I was confused. And scared for the well being of everyone. What if they all got seriously hurt. What would I do? And why was I the only one that didn't get taken... Maybe the person didn't notice me..

I walked back outside with Kumajiro in my arms. Looking down, I thought about the situation. I had the chance to just leave again. But that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Those God's were my friends... I couldn't just leave them when they needed help. All I needed was something to help me figure out what to do... A sign maybe.

I set down Kumajiro to give my arms a break. He was getting heavy. The white bear started to make it's way to a specific part of the garden. I followed silently behind him and observed the bear when he pawed at a part of the dried up soil.

"Did you find something kuma?" Kneeling down beside said bear, I saw a white dirtied piece of paper halfway covered by dirt. I picked it up and saw small neat cursive.

"Roderich's to do list.  
Create a new song on the piano.  
Finish the last step on Gilbert's destructive plan.  
Polish the piano"

Gilbert's destruction plan? I thought I found the criminal mind behind the disappearance of Gilbert and everyone else. The question to be answer then was... Who was Roderich? He must've been a pianist of some sort because two out of the three things on his to do list was about a piano.

I folded the paper and put it in my pocket for further evidence if needed in the future. I decided it was a good idea to check the music hall next. The thing was, I didn't know where that was located. Spotting a guard near the front entrance, I walked over to him, first grabbing Kumajiro.

"E-Excuse me sir, but where is the music hall?" I mumbled softly but loud enough that he could hear.

"From here, head east until you pass four doors. The fifth door down should be the one leading into the music hall,"

"T-Thank you sir, have a nice day," He nodded to me then I started to follow his directions, walking towards the east until I stood in front of the fifth door. As quiet as Possible, I turned the handle of the door and stepped inside, closing it silently behind me.

Seeing Piano's and various other instruments, I decided that it was the music hall. The light were off and no other living soul seemed to be around. Maybe I wasn't in the right music hall, but I had to check first. I walked around and saw nothing suspicious until I came around to a stool in front of a piano. The cushion was still compressed slightly, showing a person was there not to long ago.

"Hm...," I sat down on the stool and looked at the musical sheets in front of me "it may be a long shot but... Maybe this song will reveal something.. Anything...," I muttered under my breath. I was lucky that back when my father was alive, he was a pianist and taught me what the notes are and everything I needed to know to be able to play one. All I needed was a piano.

Taking a deep breath, I place my finger on the correct keys and pressed down which created a loud but lovely sound. I continued to play what I read on the music sheets until I heard a clicking sound. A circular shape the surrounded the piano began to spin in a clockwise circle. Out of nowhere it then dropped down into a dark room which I couldn't see anything in.

The circular moving platform started to move back up so I quickly jumped off. I looked up and saw Kumajiro looking down into the hole I descended into.

"Kuma go to the kitchen," I whispered and it seemed like he heard me because said bear walked away.

"Now to find everyone...," it wasn't easy walking down a cold hallway that was almost completely dark. There was light in the near distance, they looked like torches. The feel to the place I was in.. Was like a prison cell. It wasn't pleasant in the least bit.

I tried my best to make no sound as I walked. My fingers ran across the wall so I could tell if I was still going straight. After a while of walking, my finger started to feel cold metal. Like bars. The amount of torches grew a bit as well so I could actually see a bit.

Looking forwards, I saw an outline of a body behind the bars. The figure looked to be sitting down in the corner, the knees up to it's chest. Walking up to the person, I recognized it to be Francis.

"Francis?!" Said man lifted his head and quickly shushed me.

"Mon ami, shhh. You don't want anyone to catch you here. Hurry just go I don't want you hurt," I rolled my eyes.

"I came here to help you all. Now how do you open this?" Francis pointed to a hook over by a wall.

"Those are the keys. I'm not sure if they're decoys though,"

"It's worth a shot," I grabbed the keys and walked over to the lock. Trying several keys, one after another, I finally found the right one. I turned the key and the lock clicked, opening up "it worked. Come on out we need to find the others," We both tried not to creak the bar door open too loudly. Once Francis was out he gave me a friendly hug.

"Merci. You are a true life saver. I will find everyone else, you go get Gilbert. He used to be in the same cell as I but Roderich took him. I can sense something's wrong," I nodded.

"Yes. The plants and everything are dead," Francis bit his bottom lip for a few seconds.

"That can't be good. We better hurry then," I nodded for a second time then Francis and I started running down the corridors. We both stopped at a two way hall.

"Gilbert should be to the left, so I'll go right. Good luck mon ami. See you when we have everyone. Okay?"

"Yes. You too Francis," I then turned to the left and sprinted down the cold hall. I ran for a while and my breathing was getting heavy. By then each step felt like I had bricks for feet but I bore threw it. For the sake of another life.

I suddenly stopped when I saw the entrance to a large circular room that was filled with torches. Leaning against the wall, I looked over the corner of the wall and into the room. Inside I saw a huge fountain filled with water. Inside that fountain I saw just the God I was looking for, Gilbert. The only reason I could tell it was him was hit shimmering white hair. He was completely under water but I still saw it.

On the right side of the fountain stood a man who wore professional clothing, nothing to make him look suspicious. He had on a small victory smirk as he watched the Harvest God struggle under the water. Taking a deep breath I thought It was now or never.

I darted into the room so fast that I didn't even feel my feet touch the ground. Hiding behind the fountain, I didn't think Roderich noticed my presence. Perfect. Looking over to where he stood before, I saw he wasn't there anymore. What?

"If you're looking for me... I'm right here," I heard a voice call behind me which made me jump slightly.

"You... You! Roderich what are you doing to Gilbert!? You can kill him!" I stood straight up and gave the man in front of me the dirtiest look I could. It didn't seem to be working.

"No need to worry, Matthew is it? God's cannot drown. I am only making him suffer for a bit," Roderich held both hands begind his back as he said his comment matter of factly.

"I don't understand why! Sure he's an ass an annoying and a jerk but... He doesn't deserve this," Confused was the word that described how I was feeling.

"Matthew there is a lot you do not know. You've only been here for what? A year and a half maybe. That is barely nothing compared to how long we've been here. Gilbert surely deserves this," I raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do to deserve this?"

"Well before you ever came here Matthew, Gilbert was even more of a jerk and even more egotistic. He would take any change he got to tease someone. Or to prank someone. Unfortunately his main target was me. Every day he would mess with me, replace the lenses in my glasses so I couldn't see, hid my shoes so I had none to wear. I could tolerate all of those... But then... But then he messed with my piano. That was the last straw! Gilbert had go! My poor piano is probably still crushed on the bottom of that cliff. That was not okay,"

"Uhm... What cliff was this?" If it was the cliff I think it was then that would of meant his piano wasn't crushed.

"The one at the edge of the forest," Roderich seemed to be confused about why I was Asking.

"Oh then your-" Before I could finish my sentence Roderich cut me off.

"If you're here to stop me then I will let you join your little friend Gilbert. But of corse, you can drown,"

"Wait but-!" Again he cut me off.

"You better make up your mind before I do for you," I got frustrated. If only he listened to me then everything would've been okay! But it didn't matter. He wasn't going to listen.

"I am never going to help you hurt another being," I answered simply.

"Your choice. Alright now get into the water," The brown haired man tried grabbing my arms and tying them behind my back but I hit him away.

"It's not going to be that easy!"

"I have other ways," I raised an eyebrow then Roderich pointed towards the fountain. Quickly I looked over my shoulder and saw the water glowing brightly.

"What are you doing!?" A beam of light came from the water and shone on Roderich. I watched with wide eyes, not knowing what was happening or what to do. Roderich opened his eyes once more and with a smirk he lifted his finger.

"I just took some of Gilbert's power. He's not weak enough yet to take all of it. But I have a majority of it," My jaw clenched. That wasn't right! The power was Gilbert's!

"Return the powers now,"

"Not until you are out of the picture.," using the finger that was sticking up, the man pointed over to a spot on the other side of the room. Where he pointed, a monster made of plants and crops formed and didn't look all too friendly.

The monster started to charge at me as Roderich moved to the side to observe. Quickly, I dived to the side and stood up once again as the monster hit a wall. It didn't seem to be damaged at all. How was I going to defeat this... This monster? I had nothing to fight with. Only my hands. The monster kept attacking me and I kept on dodging. We were getting nowhere.

I noticed a bubble of water go out of the water and form into the shape of Antonio.

"Matthew, I am lending you some of my water powers. Use them wisely," the bubble then dispersed back into the water as I felt a tingly feeling in the fingers.

To see if I actually had the power of water I clapped my hands together and made a storm cloud above Roderich. It pissed him off a bit. Once the monster charged at me again, I lifted some water from the fountain and shot it towards the creature. Nothing happened.

I thought for a moment then had an idea. Trying hard to focus, I imagined the moister and water from the plants being removed, leaving them dry. I waved my arm then opened my eyes to see a pile of dried up plants. It worked.

"Hm it seems you figured that one out how about thi-" I shot water at Roderich, some going over his arms that attached them together and other water over his mouth so he can't speak but still breathe. Opening a cell door, I put him in, locking the door.

I then sprinted over to the fountain then saw Gilbert tied up in there, his eyes closed. I got rid of all the water an managed to lift him out of the fountain and gently on the floor, his head on my lap.

"G-Gilbert.. Are you okay?" It came out as a mere whisper. Gilbert looked pretty beaten up. Like Roderich did something to him before. He had cuts on his face, blood dripping from them. Gilbert also looked more pale the usual, which wasn't normal at all seeing that he was abnormally pale already. I turned his head so I could look directly at his face.

"G-Gilbert...?" I was getting worried. There was no answer. Quickly I grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse then sighed in relief. His pulse seemed fine so he was alive. Just not conscious.

Without any thought, I started humming a soft tune. I then started to stroke Gilbert's hair soothingly. Looking down at the albino, I saw him smile a bit.

"Don't worry Gilbert... Once Francis is here we can go and get you all fixed up... You'll be alright," For a strange reason, I was not saying that for him. I was saying it for myself. To reassure myself that he would be okay. I really thought he was seriously injured. Good thing Roderich only did what he did. Otherwise Gilbert would have been gone.

I let my hand slid down from Gilbert's hair. My finger tips start to stroke his cheek as I continued to hum. Leaning down, I kissed Gilbert's forehead. After a few seconds I realized what I did. Why did I kiss Gilbert!? I was supposed to be mad still. But he was so hard to stay mad when he was like that...

"B-Birdie...," I looked down to see Gilbert struggling to open his eyes.

"Shh. Gilbert relax okay? Don't say anything until Francis comes and we can fix you up," Gilbert noticed me stroking his cheek and blushes a bit.

"You.. You came.. And.. Saved me... T-Thank you.. Mattie," I shook my head.

"Don't thank me Gilbert. Roderich needed to be out in his place anyways," Gilbert cracked a weak smile.

"W-Where is he?"

"He's in one of those cells,"

"D-Did you put him there," I smirked a bit.

"Yes,"

"Kesese good job Birdie... I'm proud," I looked away for a second, hoping he wouldn't notice my slight blush.

"P-Proud? No... It really wasn't anything special..,"

"It is. You rescued everyone. You're a hero Mattie," I tried to suppress a smile but failed.

"T-Thank you," It wasn't that much of a big deal wasn't it? I didn't think so. Looking up from Gilbert, I saw shadows of a group of people walking towards the room Gilbert and I were in.

"Matthew?" I heard Francis call.

"Francis! I have Gilbert," The group of people walked into the room ad stood in front of Gilbert and I.

"Good job Matthew. Where's Roderich?" I used my free hand to point over to the cell I locked him into.

"He's in that cell,"

"Bueno! You got him good Matthew! Good job," The spaniard stepped forwards and smiled.

"Yes.. It was because of your powers help though. You can take them back now," Antonio nodded then closed his eyes. My fingers started to tingle again but as soon as it start, it stopped.

I looked at the group of Gods too see who was there. Francis, Antonio, Arthur, Lovino, and Feliciano was there.

"I-is everyone okay though?" They all nodded with a yes and I sighed in relief.

"We should get going mon amis. Matthew get Gilbert to the doctors office, a new doctor is there and ready to help Gilbert. I will take care of Roderich," Nodding, I stood up, bringing Gilbert up with me.

"Ve~ Matthew here I'll make Gilbert lighter," Feliciano made more air underneath Gilbert which in fact made him almost weightless.

"T-Thank you," I picked Gilbert up easily and started to walk to where the circular platform was, the other God's taking another a way back.

The platform started to descend to my level when I elbowed a button. I stepped onto the platform with Gilbert still in my arm as it began to ascend back up to it's original position.

Once on ground level, I quickly walked out of the music hall and to the doctors office. Once I was directed to a room, I set Gilbert down on the patients bed. I sat on a chair and waited for the doctor to come in. After waiting for a while I started to get impatient, tapping my foot on the ground.

"Is no one coming? Fine I'll just help Gilbert myself...," I stood and walked over the medicine counter. Grabbing some gauze and peroxide, I walked over to Gilbert and began cleaning his cuts on his face. Gently, I dabbed the gauze with peroxide on it over a cut on his forehead, doing the same for every other one.

"H-Hey Birdie. What are you doing?" The albino cracked his eyes opend at look up at me.

"Helping you. Now close your eyes an shut up," I muttered as I finished cleaning the cuts. There was a recipe for a healing cream that my mother taught me long ago, I just had to remember. Suddenly I snapped my fingers and remembered what it was. I walked back over to the medicine counter and grabbed the herbs I need and began to mix them together in a bowl.

Once finishing I went back over to Gilbert and dipped my fingers in the healing substance. Taking my fingers out I softly placed them over Gilbert's cuts one at a time, putting the herb mixture on the cuts.

"Don't touch those until I wash it off alright?"

"J-Ja," I waited in place for five minutes then got a damp wash cloth and remove the healing mixture. The cuts that were once there were gone.

"Your face is fine now. What did the water do to you?" I questioned the God that was laying in front of me.

"W-Well you probably already know... B-But I can't drown. S-So by putting me in that w-water I was being slowly suffocated. W-What's wrong is that I'm low on air. T-That's all," Gilbert's chest seemed to be moving up and down pretty quickly. He was taking quick shallow breaths. That wasn't going to do him any good.

"Hm. Alright. Do this; try to match your breathing pattern with mine. The way your breathing quickly is not letting you have enough air. If that doesn't work then I have another plan... But I don't want to do it. Got it?" The albino nodded and started to slow his breathing to match up to mine. We stayed silently breathing for a while until Gilbert was back to breathing normally and wasn't so dead looking.

"Woah Birdie I feel awesome again! Thanks,"

"N-No problem. So you're okay now?"

"Mhm. Lets go. This bed isn't so comfortable," I rolled my eyes as Gilbert got out of bed. We both started to walk out of the doctors office.

"You were totally worried about me! Kesesese you still care!" Gilbert randomly said.

"I was not! I-I was just... Just helping you because of my village. Plus Francis and everyone else needed some help as well," Obviously I was lying but Gilbert seemed to let it go and started to look somewhat serious.

"I was worried about you the whole time... I thought what if Roderich had you as well. I-I something did ever happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself... Do you understand what I'm saying?" I bite my lower lip and tried to keep from blushing. While he was in all sorts of trouble, Gilbert was worried about me. He didn't even think of himself. Meanwhile I told him I didn't really care. I was becoming a jerk and I didn't want to be seen that way.

"G-Gilbert can I tell you something...," The harvest God nodded and stopped when I did. I turned to stand in font of him and practically swallowed away all the hatred I had for him. And I didn't mind doing so. Gilbert proved to me well enough that he was sorry and really did care about me. So it was my turn to say so back.

"I-I'm really sorry Gilbert.. I'm sorry for not forgiving you. I'm sorry for running away for a whole year and having you worried every moment. S-So what I'm saying is that I forgave you a long time ago but I didn't let myself... But now I am. And just so you know, I was worried about you too...," At first Gilbert stood still and silent. It mad eme feel uneasy. He then began to smile wider and wider until he couldn't smile any bigger. The albino grabbed me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Yes! Finally oh Birdie I thought you really hated me. It was sad. But now I'm happy and ahhh. Kesese sorry I'm just really happy," Gilbert was speaking a mile a minute until he finally closed his mouth and pulled back from the hug, looking serious once again.

"I have something to ask you though," Gilbert looked me directly into the eyes and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

* * *

**A/N: **I worked until five in the morning so I could update the chapter for you guys 3

Hopefully I have redeemed myself. Review please:3


	8. Chapter of the oh wells

A/N: hello, friends. It's been a while now hasn't it? what, one or two months? That sounds just about why? Well so have I. I've finally found an answer to why I haven't updated. but that'll be some serious bad excuses. I must apologize though. I didn't die. nope. you cannot get rid of me that easily. Believe me my sisters has tried.

Whelp. I could say that I've been busy, but I don't want to lie to you all. I have had the time to do it but did I? No. Well only the first few paragraphs.

Cool news! I finally got myself a laptop so now I don't have to type on my Ipod/Phone and upload it on them or use my seriously old school slow moving piece of junk computer. It wouldn't even connect to the internet most of the time. It stunk more than an outhouse, Yes really that bad.

Also it was recently my birthday. September 15th. not like any of you care though. heh

Aside from being distracted, my reasoning for not updating.

If you haven't notice my writing skills are terrible. No lying there. I bore myself when I read my own fanfictions with the terrible detail and I even get sick with myself about how obvious I try to write well. Dang I suck. And in this fanfiction I noticed how bad it is was and will be if I carry on. SO I HAVE DECIDED TO RESTART THE FANFICTION from the very beginning. I have decided making myself into writing so much over again is better than you all having to read dog shiz.

For helpful criticism and things you guys think I should work on to make this fanfiction better, please leave a constructive review. I'm not forcing you to though, do as you wish. It will help me though.

I just realized that all my reasonings evolve around that. so uh yeah.

I'll tell you guys once the new version of this story is published on here and I'll tell you the tittle of it (yes new title. I may need help with naming it though. yeah I really suck at naming things)

being the 'smart' individual that I am, I cannot figure out something on here. IF YOU'RE SMART I CHALLENGE YOU TO HELP ME. So I've written a Pewdiecry fanfiction (yes I ship them. Judge me if you want) and I don't know what category it would go under….. yeah. cookie if you help. Feel free to point your finger and laugh at me, I'm too smart to be affected.

So all in all, I'm remaking this fanfiction. It's necessary. Feel free to also slit my throat. I don't get affected by it. rawer baiii for now.


End file.
